Annoying Git!
by myzee
Summary: AU fic. The Domyouji family has three children, Tsubaki, the oldest, Tsukasa, the second and Tsukushi, the youngest. For some reasons, Tsukasa hates Tsukushi with a passion. No incest!
1. Prologue

Annoying git!  
  
Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.  
  
a/n: This is an experimental project, an AU. I don't know if anyone will like it or not, hell, I don't even know if I'm continuing it.   
  
Prologue  
  
When Tsukasa was six years old  
  
"Otoochan! Okaachan!" shouted the hyper active six year old Domyouji Tsukasa.  
  
"Be quiet, Tsukasa, your sister is asleep," said Domyouji Tetsuya sternly.  
  
"So, who cares if Tsukushi is still sleeping?" Tsukasa sulked, looking jealously at his youngest sister sleeping on their mother's lap.  
  
"Mr. Domyouji, Mrs. Domyouji, the plane is waiting for the both of you," informed their butler, Tian.  
  
Tsukasa watched as his parents got up from their seats, his mother carrying five-year old Domyouji Tsukushi with her. While their butler, Tian, carried his mother's briefcase.  
  
"Where are you going, kaachan, toochan?" he asked.  
  
"USA," answered his father.  
  
"Aren't you not bringing me along?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Domyouji Kaede shook her head.  
  
"But YOU ARE BRINGING TSUKUSHI!" shouted Tsukasa.  
  
Both the Domyouji elders gave him a cold look, and strode off.  
  
"I HATE MY SISTER," said Tsukasa to himself.  
  
When Tsukasa was nine years old  
  
Tsukasa paced back and forth in his room. Tomorrow was his sports day at Eitoku Elementary, and he was asked to bring at least one parent figure to school. Both Soujiro and Akira will be bringing their mother, while Rui will bring his father. Tsukasa wants to bring his father too.  
  
"But Otoosan is always busy!" he said to himself. "But there's no harm in asking him if he can make it."  
  
He dashed outside and went to the East Wing where his parents' offices are located.  
  
On the way, he bumped into his teenage sister, Tsubaki.  
  
"Onee-chan! Do you think that otoosan is busy right now?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Beats me, my dear. Why?" asked Tsubaki.   
  
"I wanted him to go with me to my sports day tomorrow," answered Tsukasa. "I must bring at least one parent."  
  
"Mother's on her way here, why don't you asked her?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"I want to bring father, not mother," answered Tsukasa curtly.  
  
Domyouji Kaede was talking to her mobile phone, when Tsukasa passed her to go to his dad's office. She immediately went into the direction that Tsukasa took just now.  
  
At Domyouji Tetsuya's Office  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsukasa. I cannot make it," said Domyouji Tetsuya. "There's an important company meeting tomorrow, and I really must attend it."  
  
"Why don't you bring your mother?" he asked.  
  
"All the F4's are bringing their father," lied Tsukasa. "Thanks anyway, father."  
  
"Maybe next time, Tsukasa," added his father.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Domyouji entered, while Tsukasa made himself out.  
  
"Dear, Tsukushi is playing the lead actress in her school's drama club!" said Mrs. Domyouji excitedly.  
  
Tsukasa stopped walking out the door, when he heard...  
  
"Really?" asked Mr. Domyouji. "When is this drama?"  
  
"Tomorrow, and you'd better postpone that company meeting, we'll have to give support to our beloved Tsukushi," answered Mrs. Domyouji.  
  
When Tsukasa walked out that door, he muttered to himself.  
  
"I hate Tsukushi!"   
  
end of Prologue, please R & R 


	2. chapter 1

Annoying git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

Chapter 1 8 years later

"Move it! I tell you!" shouted Domyouji Tsukasa. "Wait for a red tag at your locker!"

The F3 watched silently as Tsukasa gave a red tag to the student just because he was just passing the F4. The student shivered uncomfortably and ran to pack up his belongings and change school.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Soujiro worriedly.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" seconded Akira.

"Here's what's wrong!" Tsukasa shouted, tossing Soujiro and Akira a newspaper that he got this morning.

"Domyouji Princess Returning To Japan" read Soujiro.

"Domyouji Princess? Do they mean Tsubaki?" asked Akira.

"Just read the article, Akira," said Tsukasa tersely.

"After 8 years of living abroad, the youngest and most lovable daughter of the Domyouji clan, Domyouji Tsukushi, is coming home, according to her parents, Domyouji Tetsuya and Domyouji Kaede," read Soujiro.

"That's all," said Soujiro. "There's nothing in it, Tsukasa. What made you so angry?"

"Because I can't believe I'm seeing her face again!" shouted Tsukasa. "God, how I hate that Tsukushi."

"Didn't even know you have a younger sister," interrupted Rui.

"Oh I have one alright, just don't think of her as a sister," said Tsukasa. "Everybody think of her as the 'Domyouji Princess', a girl who is so talented"

"Think of her?" asked Soujiro. "You mean, call her?"

"Right, call her," Tsukasa corrected himself, not really himself right now.

"I don't know my own sister. Okaasan and Otoosan always brought her everywhere they go, whether New York, L.A., London, Taipei, you name, everywhere," explained Tsukasa. "She goes to a boarding school, and whenever mother and father wants to bring her with them, she has a tutor joining her."

"How I hate her!" shouted Tsukasa.

Meanwhile, miles away in London...

In one of the bars...

"I'm going to Japan tomorrow," announced the sixteen - year- old girl looking sadly into the golden liquid inside her beer glass.

"But Kushi, you haven't finished your course," scolded her close friend, Amakusa Senosuke, or more known as 'Kin'.

"Kin, no matter how much I love this drama course, I have to leave it for the sake of my parents," answered Tsukushi. "Even though I could wrap my little finger around my dad, I couldn't do it with my mom anymore."

"She knows me waaaay tooo well," continued Tsukushi. "And besides, it would be a great time to meet my brother, I missed him."

"How many years since you've seen your brother?" asked Kin, smiling at Tsukushi who is now counting her fingers.

Tsukushi counted her fingers, looking confused with herself, and answered, "I don't know, mom and dad usually brings me along to all their business trips, and they didn't bring Tsukasa along."

"Why didn't you insist to bring your onii-chan with you?" asked Kin.

Tsukushi took a sip of her beer, gave Kin a smile before answering, "They usually brought me when I'm sleeping, by the time I woke up, I was at a different city, a different country, and Tsukasa's not there."

"I would ask, where's onii-chan, and mama would answer, your onii-chan is not joining us," said Tsukushi wistfully.

"I'm sure he couldn't wait to see you," said Kin, smiling warmly at Tsukushi.

How untrue Kin's statement is...

Domyouji Mansion, Japan

Tsukasa entered the mansion, and was surprised to see his sister, Tsubaki.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsukasa. "Shouldn't you be in New York?"

"Tsukushi is coming home from London, she'll need me," answered Tsubaki.

"London?" asked Tsukasa. "With okaasan and otoosan?"

"No, just with otoosan," answered Tsubaki.

"What is she doing in London?" asked Tsukasa curiously.

Tsubaki smiled sadly, now realising how much Tsukasa do not know his own youngest sister.

"Her drama courses," answered Tsubaki proudly. "That sister of ours is a multi-talented person, you know."

"That sister of yours. I know, I read about her in the newspaper!" spat Tsukasa sarcastically. "The Domyouji Princess, the multi-talented Genius!"

"Why, Tsukasa, are you jealous?" asked a voice.

"Okaasan," greeted both Tsubaki and Tsukasa.

Domyouji Kaede gave both her children a cold gaze.

"I knew this would happen, but let me tell you, Tsukasa. That sister of yours is multi-talented, but I doubt I could call her a multi-talented Genius," said Domyouji Kaede seriously.

"The reason why I want her back in Japan is because she's so bad in her Japanese!" shuddered Domyouji Kaede.

Tsukasa snickered. That sister of his isn't exactly a perfect princess after all.

"Okaasan, at least she can speak four languages fluently," said Tsubaki, grinning to herself, because she remembered when Tsukushi tried speaking Japanese with her.

"Don't snicker, Tsukasa, you are bad in your English," scolded Domyouji Kaede coldly.

That shut Tsukasa up, at least for now, that, at least, stopped him from saying something stupid.

London  
The next day

"All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go," said Tsukushi sadly to Kin.

"I'm standing here, outside your door," Kin continued.

"Already I'm so lonesome, I could die," Tsukushi continued, and a grin came out.

"So kiss me, and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me," Kin sang and grinned.

"Hold me like you'll never let me go," sang Tsukushi. "Coz I'm leaving on a jet plane,"

"I don't know when I'll be back again,"

"Oh babe, I hate to go!" Tsukushi sang. "Kin, stop it! My simple saying turned into 'leaving on a jetplane'!"

Both of them laughed wholeheartedly.

When they sobered down...

"Do you want me to send you to the airport?" asked Kin.

"Why not? You can carry my things for me," answered Tsukushi.

Then, a sleek, black limo stopped at the front door of the building. The chauffeur went out and opened the back door for his employer, Domyouji Tetsuya.

Tsukushi ran and hugged her father.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" asked Tsukushi.

"I'm here to pick you up, of course, what else am I supposed to be doing?" asked Domyouji Tetsuya.

"I could go home safely, daddy," Tsukushi answered drily.

"But your mother do not trust you to go straight home. She predicted that you'll take stops here and there," answered Mr. Domyouji.

At that statement, Kin gave a wholehearted laugh.

"Kin! You are not helping! Darn, mama knows me way too well," replied Tsukushi.

With that statement, Mr. Domyouji gave a smile.

"Hello, young Amakusa," Mr. Domyouji greeted.

"Hello, Domyouji-san," Kin greeted in Japanese.

"When are you coming home?" asked Mr. Domyouji.

"Not yet, Domyouji-san," answered Kin.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Domyouji.

"Yes, this drama course will finish in a month. I won't come home until it finishes," answered Kin.

Mr. Domyouji nodded.

The chauffeur took Tsukushi's luggages and placed them in the boot. He opened the door for both Mr. Domyouji and Tsukushi.

Mr. Domyouji entered the limo, while Tsukushi hugged Kin one last time before joining her father.

Kin stayed at the porch of the building until the limo disappeared from sight.

'I'm gonna miss you, Kushi,' Kin thought.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

Annoying git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

Chapter 2

Japan

Both father and daughter walked towards the VIP lounge, talking and laughing at the same time, not really caring about what other people who might pass them think.

Some businessmen turned when they saw the stern Domyouji Tetsuya joking around with his youngest daughter.

As soon as they arrived at the VIP lounge, Tsukushi looked around for her mother, sister and brother. She saw her mother first.

Domyouji Kaede was talking to someone else at the VIP lounge, Tsukushi motioned for both Tsukasa and Tsubaki to be silent, but of course, Tsukasa didn't really bother. Her father raised his brows when he saw the mischievious smile that Tsukushi have on her face.

Tsukushi ran and hugged her mother from behind.

"Mummy! I'm here!" Tsukushi said, and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Tsukushi!" said her mother exasperatedly. "You frightened the hell out of me!"

Tsukasa saw an emotion in his mother's face that he never saw. His mother smiled and returned the hug and kiss.

"As I was saying, Takashi, this is my youngest daughter, Tsukushi," her mother introduced. "Tsukushi, this is one of mother's business colleagues, Takashi Akihiko."

At that moment, her father came to hug both her and her mother.

Tsukasa whispered at Tsubaki, _'Why do I feel like the both of us are strangers?'_

"Takashi Akihiko, the heir to Takashi Conglomerate, nice to meet you, Domyouji Tsukushi," the man named Takashi introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you as well," Tsukushi replied politely. She turned around, and saw her sister smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to my sister," she said, and strode towards her sister's arms.

"Nee-chan, I miss you so much!" Tsukushi gushed.

"Miss you too, imouto," replied Tsubaki. "If dad weren't picking you up, **you'd go by ship**, would you?"

"Ne, nee-chan, do you think that badly of me?" asked Tsukushi, chuckling now. "I would merely stop by here and there, probably through Dubai, then Singapore, then Hong Kong, before going home to Japan."

"How's your boyfriend?" asked Tsubaki, referring to Kin.

"Kin's no boyfriend of mine, nee-chan, you know that," answered Tsukushi.

"Nii-chan, you came!" Tsukushi said happily, when she saw Tsukasa. She went to hug Tsukasa, but Tsukasa pushed her away.

"You are no sister of mine," Tsukasa growled and left the VIP lounge.

"What's with him?" asked Tsukushi.

Tsubaki shook her head, and comforted Tsukushi by saying, "I'll talk to him later, he probably has some other troubles."

At the same time, the two Domyouji elders said goodbye to Takashi and went to Tsukushi's side.

"Let's go home," Mr. Domyouji said to his daughters.

"Where's Tsukasa?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"He ran off," Tsubaki answered. "He'll come back later."

"Let nii-chan run off on his own, mummy, he'll come back if he feels like it," said Tsukushi, realizing that her brother might loosen her mother's bad temper.

They found Tsukasa standing all alone next to the Domyouji limo.

Tsukasa turned and saw his two sisters surrounded by his parents. Tsubaki held Tsukushi, and his parents held the two of them at either side. Tsubaki was being held by Domyouji Kaede, while Tsukushi was held by Domyouji Tetsuya.

* * *

Domyouji limo 

Tsukasa felt like the odd one out when his parents and sister laugh at some of Tsukushi's stories.

True to his mother's words, Tsukushi's Japanese was very bad that she resorted into speaking only English with the family, which, in a way, is a very bad thing because Tsukasa can't understand whatever she's trying to say.

"Tsukushi, try speaking in Japanese," said Tsubaki, noticing that Tsukasa didn't understand anything Tsukushi was saying.

"Nee-chan, gomen ne, you know how bad my Japanese is," replied Tsukushi.

"Ah, about your school procedure, Tsukushi, which one of the two schools would you enter?" asked her father.

"Eitoku Gakuen, so that I'm near nii-chan!" Tsukushi answered, and hugged Tsukasa who again, brushed her off.

"No way!" Tsukasa growled.

"Fine! I'll enter Eirin!" Tsukushi sulked off.

"Tsukasa!" said Mrs. Domyouji.

"I mean, it's not a good idea for Tsukushi to enter Eitoku. The F3 will drool _on_ her!" said Tsukasa angrily.

"You mean, _over_ me," Tsukushi corrected.

"Tsukushi, if you want to be near the young Amakusa, then you'd better enter Eirin, he's supposed to go there," said Mr. Domyouji.

"I know, but I want to be near Nii-chan as well," said Tsukushi. "But apparently, he doesn't want me!"

The limo arrives at the Domyouji Mansion, with Tsukasa sprinting out as fast as he can.

"I'll deal with him, kushi, otoosan, okaasan," assured Tsubaki, and ran off in search of her bad-tempered brother.

"Mummy, daddy, it seems that I forgot in which direction is my room," said Tsukushi.

The two elder Domyoujis chuckled.

"Let Maria show you the way," said Mrs. Domyouji, referring to the bowing maid who just came to greet them.

"Mummy, does Tama still live here?" asked Tsukushi, referring to the old nursemaid.

"No, she retired a long time ago," answered Mr. Domyouji instead. "She joined her daughter in Okinawa."

Tsukushi nodded.

"Mom and dad has to go back to the office, call us if you feel lonely," said Mrs. Domyouji.

Tsukushi nodded, and went off to her apartments with Maria.

After a quite invigorating walk, they finally reached Tsukushi's apartments.

Tsukushi thanked the maid, and after locking the door, she went straight to the bedroom, and dozed off.

* * *

Tsukasa's apartments 

"Tsukasa, why are you acting like a spoiled brat in front of our parents and Tsukushi?" asked Tsubaki.

"I hated the way she seem to be the most important thing our parents think of!" Tsukasa snapped.

"I hate her!" shouted Tsukasa.

At this moment, it is fortunate that both their apartments are located in different wings altogether.

"Just now, mother smiled while looking at her, it's so obvious that both mother and father loves her so much," said Tsukasa angrily. "Why is that, onee-chan?"

"Why didn't our parents love as as they love Tsukushi?" asked Tsukasa. "Why did they love their daughters more than their son?"

"Tsukasa, think about it!" Tsubaki said while kicking Tsukasa. "You are their heir!"

"So? Is that the reason they love Tsukushi more than me?" asked Tsukasa while fending off Tsubaki's kicks.

"No! Tsukushi is their love child!" answered Tsubaki. "Our parents are married by an arranged marriage, they hate each other, but was forced to have an heir."

"It resulted in me, but I'm a girl. They have no choice but to have another baby, and it's you," continued Tsubaki. "They should stop having children, because the heir is already there."

"Then, romance came into the picture, our parents who hated each other, turned out to love each other, resulting in Tsukushi," explained Tsubaki.

"Huh..." Tsukasa snorted. "You receive more of their love from me."

"Tsukasa, if you obey them, they will love you," said Tsubaki. "You continued to disobey otoosan and okaasan's wishes. You disobey their wish for you to study English in New York."

"And have no life, like you, nee-chan?" jeered Tsukasa.

That stopped Tsubaki. That's it. She's defeated.

"Fine. Have it your way," Tsubaki said, and left Tsukasa to brood on his own.

* * *

Tsukushi's apartments 

Tsukushi woke up just in time for dinner, but her parents weren't home, Tsukasa's somewhere with his friends, and Tsubaki's out with her fiancee.

'That two old people had to be reminded for dinner sometimes,' she thought, and dialled her mother's number.

Her mother picked up the phone in a few rings.

"Hello, mummy, wanna go to dinner together?" asked Tsukushi.

"I have a lot of work to do, but ok, just ask the driver to send you over to Domyouji corporation main building," answered her mother. "Let's eat out together with your father."

"Mum, how'd you know nee-chan and nii-chan's out?" asked Tsukushi, surprised.

"I guessed," Mrs. Domyouji lied. "Do you want to eat at Hilton today?"

"Let's discuss at your office, mummy," replied Tsukushi.

* * *

Upon arrival at the mostly deserted Domyouji Corporation building, Tsukushi went on towards the 59th floor where her mother's office is located. 

"Miss Tsukushi," bowed her mother's secretary, and proceeded to buzz her boss. "Madam, your daughter is here."

"Ok, tell her to wait for a while, I'll be out in a moment," said Mrs. Domyouji. "And tell Mr. Domyouji that Tsukushi is here."

"Eh, tell mother I'll go and fetch dad myself," said Tsukushi, and sprinted towards the lifts to go to the 60th floor, before her mother's secretary can say more.

The lift door opened, and Tsukushi saw her dad about to enter the lift.

"Ah, you are already here, Tsukushi, c'mon, let's get your mother," he said.

They arrived at her mother's floor just in time for her mother's secretary bidding her boss goodbye.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Tsukushi to both her parents.

"Hilton?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"What about Sheraton?" suggested Mr. Domyouji.

"Let's just eat at the Maple, mummy, daddy," answered Tsukushi instead, referring to her mother's hotel, the Maple Hotel. "I missed the food at the Maple."

"Well... the Maple, then the Maple it is," said Mr. Domyouji, and proceeded to bring his two women out of the building.

* * *

Dinner was a normal affair for Tsukushi. She was telling her parents about her drama course, and living with Kin. In turn, her parents tell her about their days in the office. 

"Have you decided about the school?" asked Mr. Domyouji, while they were eating the main course.

"I'd like to go to Eitoku, but I'd like to go to Eirin as well," answered Tsukushi.

"Eitoku may not be the good choice for you, Tsukushi," replied Mrs. Domyouji.

"I know. I checked the school out online," said Tsukushi. "At least, at Eirin, I'll study."

"I would wish the both of you send me to a public school," said Tsukushi in vain.

"No way," said her father immediately. "I would not send you to a public school where you are surrounded by people not equal to you."

"People who will then take advantage of you," said her mother.

"Mummy, daddy, at the drama school that Kin and I were in, there were people poorer than us, they are on scholarship, they didn't treat Kin and I differently from them," argued Tsukushi.

"London is not the same as Tokyo, Tsukushi," warned her father instead. "Please, enter Eirin if you want to, because it's better for us to feel that you are safe."

There was a commotion outside, and Mr. Domyouji stepped out to deal with it.

"I don't care. I want that private room!" a voice that sounded like Tsukasa growled.

"Tsukasa?" asked Mr. Domyouji.

"Otoosan?" asked Tsukasa, surprised.

end of chapter 2 - please read and review


	4. Chapter 3

Annoying git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

Chapter 3

"Tsukasa, your father is here?" asked Akira, who's very surprised that the Domyouji parents were there, let alone eating dinner.

"Apparently, yes," answered Tsukasa.

"Is there something wrong, daddy?" asked Tsukushi, who had walked to the door of the private room, because she feels that her father had been gone for quite a while. At the moment, her mother was on the phone with another client.

"No, Kushi, nothing is wrong, don't worry," answered Mr. Domyouji, and gazed lovingly at his youngest daughter. "Go and eat, you must be hungry, ne?"

"Eh, nii-chan, I thought you went out earlier for dinner," said Tsukushi, noticing Tsukasa in the crowd, among three other handsome men. Tsukushi can't help but notice the silent, arrogant one leaning against the wall, the short haired who gave Tsukushi a smile that could melt a thousand hearts, but the one she noticed most was the one with the loose curls, he gave Tsukushi a heartmelting smile as well, and yet, his eyes... god protect women from such eyes. His eyes were a smoldering pair, Tsukushi felt as if the eyes were undressing her.

"Apparently, I did, but I never expected you to be here with otoosan and okaasan," replied Tsukasa, giving Tsukushi the dirty look. "I was having dinner here."

"I was going to have dinner here," Tsukushi corrected automatically. "Since we just started the main course, why not you join us?"

"Yeah, Tsukasa, we had our appetizer already," joked Akira and Soujiro, giving Tsukushi an appreciative look, which was tamped down when her father glared at the two playboys.

"You don't mind nii-chan and his friends joining us, do you, daddy?" asked Tsukushi.

"Ask your mother," answered Mr. Domyouji.

"Ask me what?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"I was going to ask you if you don't mind my friends and I join you for dinner, okaasan," answered Tsukasa.

"I don't mind, but we have to move to a bigger room," replied Mrs. Domyouji.

* * *

Dinner was a strained affair, but the F3 try to make small talks with Mr. and Mrs. Domyouji and Tsukushi. 

Akira asked Tsukushi which school that she'd like to enter, and seeing his devilish, wicked look, Tsukushi answered, "Eirin."

"Eirin?" asked Soujiro. "Why Eirin when both your brother and sister are of Eitoku?"

"Nishikado, I want to be somewhere that do not have the influence of my siblings," answered Tsukushi instead.

_'If I have my way, I would enter a public school,' _muttered Tsukushi under her breath.

"Did you say something?" asked Akira, for he could have sworn he heard her say something.

Tsukushi smiled sweetly at Akira and shook her head.

_'I was sure I heard her say something,'_ thought Akira.

"Tsukushi, when is the young Amakusa returning to Japan?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"He told me that he'll return in a month," answered Tsukushi. "He's determined to finish the drama course."

"He's going to enter the politics world, will he?" asked Mr. Domyouji.

Tsukushi just gave Mr. Domyouji a smile which means, _'I don't know, daddy._"

"Ne, mama, are you trying to pair me up with Kin?" asked Tsukushi teasingly.

"No, that thought never crossed my mind," answered Mrs. Domyouji with a straight face, though she had thought about doing so actually.

"Don't try that, mama, Kin already has a fiancee who loves him very much," informed Tsukushi. "They are arranged to be together since they were toddlers."

The crestfallen look on Mrs. Domyouji's face was priceless. The F4 tried hard to hold back their snickers. At the same time, they, including Tsukasa, all have the same thoughts in their head.

_'What? The old witch has not arranged the marriage of her youngest?'_

"Don't worry, mummy, the right guy will come along one day," assured Tsukushi. "He'll be exactly as you want him to be"

* * *

The F4 were hanging out at the usual bar when Akira spoke up about Tsukushi. 

"Tsukasa, you never told us that your sister is very pretty," Akira started. "Damn, even if I don't do younger women, she's hot."

"Yeah, Tsukasa, no wonder everybody who are friends with her likes her, she's very friendly, although her Japanese was bad, it's a good thing my English was very good, or I won't understand a thing that she's saying," Soujiro said. "If she's not your sister, I'd hit on her."

"Who is that guy she mentions?" asked Rui instead.

With that, Tsukasa snapped, "How the hell should I know who her friends are? I don't care if both you playboys want to smash on her. Just remember that my father would kill the both of you if you do!"

"What's with you, Tsukasa?" asked Akira, who's worried now.

Tsukasa shook his head, and continued drinking the beer.

"Do you know... Tsukushi is my parents' love child?" asked Tsukasa. "So, if you want to smash her or something, or knocking her up, be reminded that you have to marry her first or else suffer my father's wreath."

"Wrath," Rui corrected.

"Are you drunk, Tsukasa?" asked Soujiro.

"He must be drunk," replied Rui instead.

* * *

Domyouji Mansion 

Tsubaki's apartments

Tsubaki was surprised when she saw Tsukushi asleep on the settee in her private parlor.

"Tsukushi..." Tsubaki woke Tsukushi up gently. Tsukushi stirred and looked up.

"Ah, nee-chan, you came back," replied Tsukushi. "I've got something to tell you!"

"Something that you can't tell otoosan and okaasan?" asked Tsubaki.

"Ah, how did you know?" squealed Tsukushi. "Yes, I can't tell mummy and daddy, lest they'd do something I might not like."

"Did you see a cute guy?" asked Tsubaki teasingly.

"I didn't see a cute guy," answered Tsukushi. "I saw three HOT GUYS!"

"Really?" asked Tsubaki. "Where? Are they really that hot?"

"Yes, and the nice thing is they are of the same background as us," answered Tsukushi.

"That doesn't matter for you," replied Tsubaki sadly, thinking of her forced engagement.

"I know, but I want to be with somebody that mother and father approves of," said Tsukushi. "As I was saying, I saw three hot guys."

"One is silent and arrogant, but he emits something that I quite like, I don't know what that is, the other one smiles at me, and his smile can literally melt a thousand girl's hearts, but what caught me was the third one," continued Tsukushi.

"Why the third one?" asked Tsubaki.

"Well, like the second one, he also gave me that heartmelt smile, but the most important feature in him was his eyes. He gave me a smoldering look as if he's looking into my soul and undressing me," answered Tsukushi.

"How'd you know that they are of our background?" asked Tsubaki, surprised now. "Did mother introduce them to you like that Takashi?"

"No, mother didn't introduce them to me, rather, nii-chan did," replied Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa?" asked Tsubaki, surprised now. At this point, Tsubaki laughed. She didn't realise that Tsukushi's been describing the F3 all these time!

"Oh god! I can't believe this!" Tsubaki laughed out loud.

"What?" asked Tsukushi, who's now very very surprised.

"That's the F3! Your brother's best friends!" Tsubaki laughed. "I always see them as kids, but to see them from your point of view..." replied Tsubaki.

"Don't bother to have feelings for any of them, imouto-chan," continued Tsubaki.

"The silent one is very much in love with the Todou heiress, Todou Shizuka. The one with the smile that can literally melt a thousand girl's heart is a playboy who only stays with the same girl for seven days," explained Tsubaki. "And the one with the smoldering eyes only hit on older women above the age of 30,"

"Damn," Tsukushi cursed.

"You had your eyes on Akira?" asked Tsubaki.

"Not exactly, but it was along that line," answered Tsukushi truthfully. "Thanks for telling me, nee-chan."

"Well... I'd better get back to my apartments, and go to sleep," Tsukushi said, and proceeded to get up from the settee.

"Why not you sleep here with me?" asked Tsubaki.

Tsukushi shook her head.

"Tomorrow I have to wake up early, I have to send my application to Eirin Academy," Tsukushi answered. "Then, mother wants me to accompany her on her business trip today."

Tsubaki nodded and let her youngest sister leave.

There's a seven-year-age difference between the two of them, and ofttimes, Tsubaki tried to close that by coming close to Tsukushi. She succeeded in that.

What she couldn't succeed is the gap between **herself **and **her mother**. Like Tsukasa, she also felt the eruption of jealousy when her parents love Tsukushi, and she tried to get the same kind of love by letting her parents control her life.

The biggest eruption that she received was 8 years ago, when the usually strongheaded Tsukasa came crying to her.

* * *

_ Flashbacks _

_When Tsukasa was 8 years old_

_"Nee-chan!" Tsukasa wailed, and ran into the then 14-year-old Domyouji Tsubaki._

_"What is it?" asked Tsubaki, and cuddled the brother she usually beat up._

_"Can you believe that father cannot go to my school's sports day because he's gonna have a meeting?" asked Tsukasa instead._

_"Well... father is a busy man. He is the head of Domyouji Corp." answered Tsubaki. "It's perfectly natural for him to not have time for his children."_

_"But nee-chan! He's cancelling the meeting to go to London and see Tsukushi!" cried Tsukasa._

_"Tsukushi is only going to lead a bunch of people on stage, and she's all the way in London!" wailed Tsukasa. "It is not a requirement for Otoosan to go there! Okaasan can go alone! But no! Otoosan and Okaasan has to go and give her support! They don't care about their son in Japan!"_  
End of flashback

* * *

Now, she rarely felt that eruption of jealousy, because her mother and father 'love' her because she let them control her life. Whatever Tsukushi receive, she also receive. After all... she's a part of the Domyouji family.

* * *

The next day 

Eirin Academy

Administration

"Miss Domyouji, we will review your application and give you our answer by tomorrow," said the teacher in charge of student transfers. "If you are accepted, we will send you the acceptance letter and the school uniform."

"Sensei, can I look around the campus?" asked Tsukushi.

"It's perfectly all right. Let me call the student representative to bring you around," answered the sensei.

At that moment, one student happened to knock the sensei's door.

"Ah, come in," the sensei called out.

"I'm giving the class report to you, sensei," said the student. The girl walked in and gave a sheet of paper to the sensei.

"Thanks, Usami," replied the sensei. "By the way, a student who wishes to enroll here would like to tour around the campus, can you be of help?"

"I would be glad to. I don't have any classes until around 11 later," said the girl.

She turned to Tsukushi, and said, "Ah, you must be the new student."

"Not yet," Tsukushi smiled.

"You'll get in," said the girl sweetly.

"I'll leave everything to you, Usami," said the sensei.

Outside the sensei's office

"Ah, let me introduce myself, I'm Usami Akiko," the girl introduced herself. "I'm the second-year's class representative."

"I'm Domyouji Tsukushi," Tsukushi introduced herself. "I just returned from London. So, please excuse my bad Japanese."

"London?" asked Usami. "Do you happen to know a boy called Amakusa Senosuke?"

"Yes, he's my housemate," answered Tsukushi. "Wait, Your name's Usami Akiko, do you happen to be related to the political Usami family?"

"Yes, I do," replied Usami. "And you are a Domyouji. Do you happen to be the youngest daughter of the Domyouji Corporation?"

"Yes, I am," Tsukushi answered.

They gazed into each other's eyes, and smiled, and then hugged each other.

"I can't believe I met you here! Senosuke's best friend, Tsukushi!" Akiko gushed.

"Me too! I can't believe I met you here! Kin's fiancee, Akiko!" Tsukushi gushed.

end of chapter 3 - please read and review


	5. Chapter 4

Annoying git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

A/n: I don't remember the name of Kin's fiancee in HYD, so I made up this name. And yes, if anyone interested in being my beta, please mail me at amyheidi()gmail(.)com.

Chapter 4

While walking along the school's ground, Tsukushi and Akiko talked to get to know each other better.

"Senosuke never mentions that you are going to enter Eirin," said Akiko.

"Well, I was at odds between Eirin and Eitoku," Tsukushi admitted. "But at last, I made my choice."

"You'll be able to fit in! Don't worry," said Akiko. "School only started a week ago."

Tsukushi nodded in response.

"What clubs are you going to join?" asked Akiko. "No, don't tell me..."

"The drama club!" they both answered in unison.

"Then, let me show you the drama club, Tsukushi," said Akiko, leading the way for Tsukushi.

"Ah, will you look at the time!" Tsukushi exclaimed, looking at her new Fossil watch. "I promise my mother that I will accompany her to her business trip!"

"I thought you are the youngest?" asked Akiko.

Tsukushi just smiled at Akiko, and answered, "Yes, that's why she brings me wherever she goes,"

"It's funny that I'm only in Japan for two days, and then jetting off to Taiwan for two days after that," continued Tsukushi. "Oh well... that's my life."

Akiko smiled and nodded in understanding. Her politician father also took them to State trips most times, and she has to leave school at times.

"Will there be a tutor with you?" asked Akiko.

Tsukushi nodded, and answered, "That's why, I won't miss a day of school"

* * *

Taiwan is just another destination for Tsukushi as she accompanied her mother on this business trip. 

Tsukushi knew the real reason behind this business trip, it's to introduce Tsukushi to some of her clients, as her eldest daughter, was already engaged to a person of her choosings.

Her mother had told Tsukushi that she won't choose who Tsukushi wants to be with, but had stated that it will please her if Tsukushi chooses someone of equal standings or higher.

Not that Tsukushi didn't find any of the men her mother introduced to her not attractive, it's just that, some of them were already in their mid-20s, since they have either taken over the company from the parents or just starting to enter the company, and yes, they didn't measure up to the three flowers that her brother introduced to her.

"Mother, do we have any dealings with the Mimasaka, Hanazawa and Nishikado family?" asked Tsukushi out of a whim one day.

"Yes we do, that's why their heirs are your brother's best friend," answered Domyouji Kaede.

Tsukushi nodded in response. She's going to start school soon, Eirin had accepted her application. She can't wait for school to start, where she would meet boys of equal standings to her, albeit they are political families, and she hoped some of them would outshine the F3.

It's just so bad that the one that caught her eye did not notice girls her age.

* * *

Eirin Academy 

To say that Tsukushi has a fabulous time in school was an overstatement. Yes, she's in Akiko's class, yes, everybody wants to be her friend because she's a Domyouji, but, only a select few in the class, knew how to speak English!

Her circle of friends in Eirin includes Akiko and Akiko's friends who can speak English. It's downright annoying sometimes, when she heard some of the girls who's not in her circle to talk behind her back.

Once, she heard some of the girls argue with Akiko. She asked Akiko about it, but Akiko didn't want to tell her what they had argued about, but she knew, they were arguing about her, because she heard 'Domyouji' being muttered a lot of times in the argument.

"Look Akiko, tell me the truth, what are they saying?" asked Tsukushi that day.

Akiko looked away, not wanting to tell the truth, and answered, "It's nothing, Tsukushi, don't worry about it,"

"Akiko, I can see those girls do not like me one bit," replied Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi, those girls called you a snobby bitch who thinks she's too good to not speak Japanese," said Shimizu Yuri, one of Akiko's friends.

"Hey, they are snobby too, I can't help it, I'm so bad in my Japanese!" Tsukushi defended herself.

"Never mind them, Kushi," Akiko said. "They are not worth it"

* * *

It started out like a normal day. Tsukushi came out of her car, taking her Prada Limited Edition bag from her chauffeur. 

Tsukushi looked around, Akiko hasn't arrived yet, so Tsukushi made her way to the lobby of the campus.

That's when a red convertible with three people stopped right in front of her, and one of them literally picked her up, and tossed her into the seat and drove off from Eirin.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she screamed at the top of her head.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything to you," said the guy who picked her up.

"Yes, the least we will do is contact your brother," said another guy in front.

"Who are you and why in the hell would you want to kidnap me?" shouted Tsukushi again.

"If you want ransom money, I could call my mother now," continued Tsukushi.

"Now, why would we want your money, Domyouji Tsukushi?" asked one of the men, and took of his sunglasses. "When we have lots of money ourselves."

Tsukushi gasped. It turned out to be Mimasaka Akira.

* * *

At Starbucks... 

"I still don't understand why the three of you kidnapped me," said Tsukushi, while drinking her capuccino.

Tsukushi had called Akiko earlier and lied that she's sick.  
"Tsukasa growled whenever we ask him to invite you along to our gatherings," said Soujiro. "So, we have to try the next best thing."

"Wait, aren't the three of you should be in class as well?" asked Tsukushi, realising the time.

"If you enter Eitoku, Domyouji Tsukushi, the teachers won't care," answered Akira, emphasizing the Domyouji name.

"That's basically the real reason why I won't enter Eitoku," replied Tsukushi. "I have a feeling nii-chan will terrorize the campus."

"Nii-chan won't invite me anywhere. I know he hates me," Tsukushi said sadly. "I just don't know why."

The three flowers looked at each other, and thought the same thing.

'She doesn't know the reason why Tsukasa hates her,'

Soujiro started the round of teasings by asking, "So, Miss Domyouji, do you already have a fiancee?"

"Mr. Nishikado, I still don't have one," answered Tsukushi truthfully.

"Mother won't pick for me, but she said it will please her if the person is of equal status with me," hinted Tsukushi, and hoping that Akira will take the hint.

'One day, Akira has to take a young wife,' she thought.

"You are one lucky bitch," said Soujiro, and quickly added, "Pardon my language, but you are lucky."

"I know," Tsukushi smiled. "That's why mother brings me along to all her business meetings, she's hoping one of them will catch my eye."

"Anyone caught your eye yet, Miss Domyouji?" asked Akira, seductively looking at Tsukushi.

Tsukushi tried hard to resist that wanting look, and replied, "Yes, but according to my sister, he's VERY unavailable,"

"So, I'm looking for someone who can match him in his looks, because I don't think he'll ever notice me," continued Tsukushi.

Akira didn't look as if he took the hints. Tsukushi was getting really frustrated. Rui, on the other hand, noticed, and he kept on looking at the two, directing more on Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi, if I may call you Tsukushi, why is your Japanese very bad?" asked Rui.

"Sure, the three of you can call me Tsukushi, the reason why my Japanese is very bad is because I spent almost my whole life abroad, as mother and father bring me along wherever they go," answered Tsukushi.

"And as of last July, I'm a student at Taunton School in Somerset, England, so I spent more time with Europeans than Japanese," explained Tsukushi. "I'll probably go back if I think Eirin doesn't give me the education that I crave, and if I miss it very much."

'The only reason why mother wants me back is because she wants me to choose the person I want to be with,' she thought.

"Would your mother let you?" asked Akira.

"She knows I want to do my undergraduate studies in Cambridge, so, she'll have to let me go," answered Tsukushi. "And Taunton is the best place to get a place in Cambridge."

"Won't you miss your family?" asked Soujiro.

"It's not like mother and father don't have the money to go and visit me every once in a while," answered Tsukushi bluntly. "Plus nee-chan's fiancee is based in the UK."

"And nii-chan should be sent to UK or the States to learn English!" said Tsukushi annoyingly. "His English is no longer broken, it shattered!"

The F3 can't help but suppress a laugh at the way Tsukushi described Tsukasa's English proficiency.

"His grammar was bad, but that's acceptable, English is not our mother tongue," Tsukushi ranted off. "But to use different words that totally mean different things?"

The F3 then thought of the incident when Tsukasa said, 'We have to protect our pride' when what he wanted to say 'We have to protect our privacy', and laughed!

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Tsukushi.

"It's a private joke," answered Soujiro.

"Ok," Tsukushi replied. "SPILL!"

"The F4 were being followed by a reporter when we were in Junior High," started Akira. "The reporter was very stalker-ish."

"Tsukasa found out, and he said to us, 'The F4 must protect our **pride**'!" Soujiro continued.

"And I said, if he were to want to use English, use it correctly," Rui butted in.

Tsukushi's mouth twitched in her smile.

"Shattered English," Akira said. "Nice way of putting it in"

* * *

A while later... 

A furious Domyouji Tsukasa entered Starbucks and immediately spotted his three best friends with his little sister.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" bellowed Tsukasa.

"I can't help it! Those three kidnapped me!" yelled Tsukushi. "And besides, aren't you supposed to be in class too?"

"I'm not mother's golden child, so it's ok for me to skip class," muttered Tsukasa.

"Say that again!" said Tsukushi angrily. "I'm not mother's golden child! She treats all her children equally!"

"Whatever you say," growled Tsukasa, and pushed Tsukushi aside.

"Tsukushi, Tsukasa," said Akira. "Calm down, both of you."

"I can't believe you are so rude towards mother!" mumbled Tsukushi. "Mother only wants what is best for her children!"

"Stop it, ok!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Nobody yelled at me before, Domyouji Tsukasa," shouted Tsukushi. "Even though I love you, I can't believe you would do this to me, nii-chan!"

Tsukushi turned, and walked out of Starbucks.

"Tsukasa..." said Akira.

"Let her! She's so _insolvent_ towards me," muttered Tsukasa.

"You mean, _insolent_," replied Rui, and stood up.

"Rui, where are you going?" asked Soujiro.

"That girl doesn't speak Japanese," Rui answered, and walked out.

"Tsukasa, why do you let Tsukushi walk out?" asked Soujiro. "You know she can't speak Japanese"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsukushi... 

"Stupid, insolent, arrogant, pompous, rude bastard!" muttered Tsukushi while walking. She didn't realise that Hanazawa Rui was trailing her at the back.

"I can't believe I call him my brother," muttered Tsukushi.

"Bête, fou, bastard!" muttered Tsukushi, and stopped walking after she heard...

"Such colourful language," a man said.

Tsukushi turned to look at Hanazawa Rui, who has a smile or rather, smirk on his face.

"Who cares if I have a colourful language?" asked Tsukushi.

"Your mother won't like it," answered Rui.

"Doesn't matter, she won't hear any of it," replied Tsukushi. "To her, I'm her innocent little girl."

"C'mon, let's go to an ice cream parlor," said Rui.

"Ah, I don't want to eat ice cream," replied Tsukushi. "Can you bring me home?"

"You want your mother to catch you home?" asked Rui.

"Ah..." Tsukushi mumbled, and only remembered she skipped class. "Oh yea..."

"Why not we go shopping for new clothes for you?" asked Rui.

Tsukushi then noticed that she's wearing school uniforms, while _he_ is not.

"My treat," Rui said.

"It doesn't matter," Tsukushi replied. "I can use my own credit card."

Walking towards the nearest boutique, Tsukushi was surprised to see Rui not say anything, but continued to walk with her. She would have expected him to want to drive.

"Is it ok if we walk?" asked Tsukushi. "I'm used to walking while I was in England, so I don't mind walking."

Rui shook his head, indicating that it doesn't matter to him whether they walk or drive.

* * *

Starbucks 

"You are not worried that Tsukushi's with Rui?" asked Soujiro to Tsukasa.

"Why should I?" asked Tsukasa. "Even if I don't like that girl, I know father will have my hide if something bad happens to her, but she'll be ok with Rui."

"I would be worried if she's with either of you playboys," growled Tsukasa. "That one, I know father will kill me if something bad happens to her."

"Aww... don't you trust us, Tsukasa?" cooed Akira.

"Yea... Tsukasa..." Soujiro teased.

"Shut up!" Tsukasa growled.

End of chapter 4 - please read and review


	6. Chapter 5

Annoying Git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

A/n: Again, anyone who wants to beta, please email me. And yes, Tsukasa and Tsukushi are real brothers and sisters. And, no I'm not sure which of the F4 will Tsukushi end up with, let the story think for itself, I swear sometimes it writes by itself. Tomorrow is my first day of exams, actually I shouldn't be doing this.

Chapter 5

As Tsukushi hasn't had the time to go shopping with Akiko and her friends yet, Rui brought her to one of the casual boutiques that Shizuka generally favoured whenever she was in Tokyo.

"I can't believe the three of you are best friends with that _annoying git_!" complained Tsukushi while selecting the clothes that she wanted to try on, and Rui just smiled listening to her complain about Tsukasa.

Tsukushi has given a nickname to her once beloved brother, that is, the annoying git. Rui smiled whenever he heard that phrase, it suits Tsukasa aptly.

"Hey, Rui, does this look good?" asked Tsukushi.

Tsukushi was wearing a black pleated skirt, and a black top.

Rui just nodded, of course Tsukushi looked great.

"I wish I'm in London now with Kin, that guy's a girl's shopping partner dream," mumbled Tsukushi out of nowhere.

"Who's Kin?" asked Rui.

Tsukushi smiled, and replied, "My best friend, Amakusa Senosuke,"

Rui mumbled something like '_doesn't seem to match his real name_'

Tsukushi chuckled, and explained, "We met each other for the first time at school,"

"I have been a student at Taunton from a very early age," Tsukushi explained. "I don't know if that annoying git ever told you all that I've been living in England for almost my whole life."

"It's **well known** that the _youngest_ Domyouji spend most of her time overseas," replied Rui.

"Yes, that's how I met Kin, at Taunton," Tsukushi continued. "Why '_Kin_', well, his name is quite long, so, we shortened it to 'Kin', like I'm '_Kushi_' instead of '_Tsukushi_'."

Rui nodded.

Tsukushi turned to look at herself again in the mirror, before going to change to another set of clothes again.

Rui was about to continue his sleep, yes, Tsukushi was taking her time, but Rui didn't mind, it's like this too if he **went shopping with Shizuka**.

"Rui!" Tsukushi woke him up.

Rui opened his eyes to see Tsukushi in a _pink halter, a black bolero with a white ribbon_ to tie it up, and a _pink pleated skirt_, which is 3/4 long at the sides, but just covered her knees at her front and back.

"What do you think?" asked Tsukushi.

"Wow," replied Rui. He looked over at the numerous clothes she has on one arm. "_Are you done_?"

Tsukushi laughed, and nodded.

"I'm going to pay for these first, though," Tsukushi answered.

Rui nodded. He would have wanted to pay for her, but Tsukushi has insisited that nobody except herself pay for her things.

"_Unless if you are my boyfriend_," she added jokingly.

Rui coloured a bit after hearing that statement. Even Shizuka's **not that bold**, and she's a **model**!

Suddenly, her cellphone rang.

"Shit! It's mom!" she muttered, and picked the phone up.

"_allo ma belle maman_," she said. (Hello, my beautiful mother)

"Don't you _belle maman_ me, young lady!" said Mrs. Domyouji angrily. "I heard from somewhere that you are not at school!"

"Mummy, I did not not go to school by force, the _three best friends of aniki kidnapped me_!" replied Tsukushi.

"You mean... _Hanazawa, Mimasaka and Nishikado_?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"Yes, the three of them!" answered Tsukushi. "I'm with Rui now, surely you must know that,"

Her mother was gone for a while, and replied back, "Yes, I got that now, enjoy your time with Hanazawa Rui,"

"Bye, mummy, don't forget to eat your lunch," said Tsukushi before cutting off.

"Damn, this is one of the reasons I **don't like** staying in Japan," Tsukushi fumed. "If I stay in that boarding school, she won't place her bodyguards wherever I am!"

"I would have thought, being your mother's favourite, you won't have bodyguards," said Rui coolly.

Tsukushi smiled at him, and replied, "I don't have bodyguards whenever I'm in Somerset, but I have them in London, just not as much as in Tokyo,"

They walked out of the shop after Tsukushi's purchases and walked in random directions.

"Say, Tsukushi," Rui called.

"Yes?" asked Tsukushi.

"Ever ate sushi in London?" asked Rui.

"Of course, home made even," answered Tsukushi cheekily.

"_Home made sushi in London_?" asked Rui, not believing Tsukushi.

"_Kin make the best home made sushi_," explained Tsukushi. "You'd never expect a **politician son** to **know how to make good sushi**."

"I missed it so much!" Tsukushi sighed.

"Why not we go and eat some home made sushi?" asked Rui.

"Seriously?" asked Tsukushi.

Rui nodded, and chuckled when Tsukushi let out a quite loud '_Yay!_'

Unknown to Rui and Tsukushi, a reporter was lurking behind them, snapping pictures all the way.

* * *

The rest of the F3 were still in Starbucks when Tsukasa got a call from his mother. 

"Yes, mother," said Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, did your _friends kidnapped_ your _sister_?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"Well, mother, if she has as much silent bodyguards as myself, you would know that," answered Tsukasa boringly.

Mrs. Domyouji was startled for a while.

"Yes, the F3 did kidnap her, they want to get to know her better," replied Tsukasa nonetheless.

"Who did she go with?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"Rui," answered Tsukasa.

Tsukasa could practically hear his mother nod, and the conversation was cut.

"See, I told you, since it's Rui, they are ok with it," said Tsukasa to the F2.

"Are you sure?" asked Soujiro. "You were taking it _safe_ by _mentioning Rui's name_"

* * *

London 

Kin was placing groceries in the kitchen when he received a phonecall from Akiko.

"Hello," Kin greeted.

"Senosuke-kun!" Akiko greeted back.

"Akiko-chan, how are you?" asked Kin, a small smile on his face.

"I'm doing fine, Senosuke-kun, how are you?" Akiko asked.

"Well, I'm ok here, I guess," replied Kin.

"Haha, that's so like you, Senosuke-kun," said Akiko. "By the way, I finally met your best friend!"

"You mean **Kushi**?" asked Kin, a bit enthusiastic on hearing about Tsukushi. He hasn't heard from her yet, **that forgetful girl**!

"Yes, Senosuke-kun, _who else in Japan call you Kin_ anyway," answered Akiko. "I never expected her to be _very pretty_,"

"Why, you jealous now, Kiko-chan?" asked Kin teasingly.

"No," said Akiko. "I know _your love is just for me,_"

Kin smiled.

"Of course it is, Akiko," said Kin.

"Senosuke-kun, are you ok?" asked Akiko.

"I'm fine, kiko, _I just miss my best friend_," answered Kin.

Kin could feel Akiko's smile.

"By the way, Senosuke-kun, when are you coming home?" asked Akiko.

"Soon," Kin answered. "And when I do, don't tell _Kushi_."

Akiko laughed.

"Ok, I love you, Senosuke-kun," said Akiko. "I've to go now."

"Me too, Akiko," replied Kin.

Kin stared at the phone. He missed Kushi very much. He missed Kushi so much that he's confused right now.

"What do I feel for Kushi?" asked Kin to himself.

"I love Akiko," said Kin to himself. "Do I love Kushi?"

Kin shook his head.

He could not love Kushi. _True, he missed Kushi. He missed her yells every time he tried to wake her up to get to drama school. __He missed her bad cooking skills. He missed her singing to '**All American Rejects'** when she's stressed. He missed her grinning cheekily whenever she teases him. He missed her playing the opposite role with him whenever they got the leads to play opposite each other. He missed practicing lines with her. Heck, he even missed the way she messed the living room_!

He gazed at the phone. Kushi's 10 hours ahead of him. Should he make a phonecall to Kushi?

* * *

Tsukushi had fun with Rui. It's too bad Rui's not the one that caught her eye. She sighed. Aneki has gone back to London to be with her fiancee. Now it's just Tsukushi and Tsukasa with their parents in the lonely mansion. Her parents are still in their offices, though. 

**She missed the noisiness of her flat with Kin. She missed the pandemonium whenever Kin found the messy living room and ruined kitchen. She missed Kin's laugh when they joke around. Shopping with Hanazawa Rui wasn't the same as dragging Kin to shop at Old Bond Street, Harrods, and Oxford Street.**

She gazed at her phone. Kin's 10 hours away. Should she call him?

But then, the phone rang. An international call. Tsukushi knew it must be Kin.

"Kin!" she squealed happily.

"How do you know it's me?" asked Kin, happy actually that Kushi guessed it right.

"You are the only person to call using a British number," answered Tsukushi. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you, and how was Tokyo?" asked Kin.

"I'm doing ok. I just finished shopping and eating sushi with Rui. They are not as good as yours, and Tokyo's just dandy," answered Tsukushi.

"Rui?" asked Kin, a bit alarmed. "As in Hanazawa Rui?"

"Yup, the three best friends of my brother kidnapped me from Eirin. Don't tell Akiko though," answered Tsukushi.

"Akiko thought I was sick," continued Tsukushi.

"Kin," said Tsukushi.

"Yes?" asked Kin.

"_I think I fell in love with someone_," answered Tsukushi. "_I'm not sure if it's love or like or more than like, though_."

"Really?" asked Kin. "_It's not like your little flings here, eh?_"

"No, Kin, this is real. I _sort of_** met my match**," answered Tsukushi.

"_Nobody_ can resist your advances, Kushi," replied Kin. "At least, nobody in London can."

"I haven't started anything yet, Kin," admitted Kushi.

"Seriously?" asked Kin.

"Yes, because this person _prefer older women_," answered Kushi. "I _don't want_ to be _rejecte_d."

"_Prefer _**older women**?" asked Kin. "That's strange,"

"Yes, Kin, so I'm not sure whether I should do it," answered Kushi. "I'm so clueless! I even hinted about it."

"Kushi, have you forgotten what I told you a long time ago?" asked Kin. "**Guys don't respond to hints, they don't understand them.**"

"Yeah, I know," winced Tsukushi.

Tsukushi gazed at the clock, darn it, she's supposed to go and remind her parents for dinner. She's nearly late.

"Kin, I've to go," said Tsukushi. "I've gotta remind **two oldies** for their dinner."

Kin laughed. He knew Tsukushi meant her parents.

"Ok, have fun over there," replied Kin.

"I can't wait for you to come home," said Tsukushi instead.

Both hung up after that.

* * *

In London, Kin was thinking. 

"Now that _Kushi has feelings for somebody else_, what do you feel?" he asked himself.

Tsukushi meanwhile, was clueless. She had no idea what goes on in Kin's head after her 'confession.

* * *

Domyouji offices President's office 

"Yes, Kaede, c'mon up," called Domyouji Tetsuya. "I need to talk to you too."

Domyouji Kaede entered her husband's office. Never in her life she'd think she'll fall in love with this man. The love has grown after Tsukasa was born. Both Kaede and Tetsuya never knew what hit them.

"Tsukushi has been acting weird," started Kaede. "She started calling Tsubaki and Tsukasa, aneki and aniki."

"She's growing up, Kaede," explained Tetsuya.

"But I don't want my baby to grow up, Tetsuya," said Kaede.

"I know. That's one of the reasons why you don't want her to have an arranged marriage right?" asked Tetsuya. Kaede nodded.

"Tetsuya, I think she fancies one of Tsukasa's best friends," noted Kaede.

"Is it now?" asked Tetsuya. "Which one? I hope it's not the two playboys."

"I'm not sure which one, but she did mention she went out with _Hanazawa Rui_," answered Kaede.

"Don't keep your hopes up, Kaede," replied Tetsuya. "You do know that there's a _possibility of the Hanazawa Corporation and Todou Enterprises to merge_."

"Yes, I know, one can only hope, Tetsuya," answered Kaede.

The intercom beeped.

"Mr. Domyouji, your daughter is here to remind both you and Mrs. Domyouji for dinner," said his secretary.

"Send her up," instructed Mr. Domyouji.

"Well, Kaede, it seems that our _baby_ has decided to remind us for dinner again," said Tetsuya, smiling.

Tsukushi walked up, and entered her father's office.

"Good evening, mummy, daddy," she greeted, and kissed both her parents.

"What do you feel like eating today?" asked Mr. Domyouji.

"Hmm... what about some nice Italian, I feel like lasagna and tiramisu are calling me," said Tsukushi.

Mr. Domyouji smiled.

"Want to go to a hotel or a small Italian place?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"If we were in London, I'd want to go to a small Italian place run by Italians, but oh well..." answered Tsukushi.

"Well, Hilton is hosting Italian Night tonight, why not we go there?" asked Mr. Domyouji.

Tsukushi beamed.

"Okay"

* * *

Hanazawa Estates 

"Good evening, young Master Rui, your father has requested you to see him at his study," greeted his butler.

"Immediately?" asked Rui boringly.

"Yes," the butler answered.

Hanazawa Estates or more precisely, Hanazawa Reiji's study

"You wanted to see me, father?" asked Hanazawa Rui.

"Yes, Rui," answered Hanazawa Reiji. "I heard you went out with the youngest Domyouji daughter."

"Yes, the girl can't speak Japanese, and her brother is my best friend," replied Rui.

"You do know that you are going to be engaged to the Todou heiress," reminded Hanazawa Reiji.

"Even though the youngest Domyouji child is the favourite of the Domyouji couple, it would not be a good business move for us," continued Hanazawa Reiji.

"Yes, father," answered Rui.

"I hope things are clearer to you now," said Hanazawa Reiji.

"It is, father," replied Rui. "Besides, I only think of Domyouji Tsukushi as a little sister, nothing more."

end of chapter 5 - please read and review.


	7. Chapter 6

Annoying Git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

A/n: For Love in Disguise, I've no idea how to continue it, anyone willing to give me tips, mail me at amyheidi()gmail(.)com, and to tell the truth, actually I've no idea what to write for this chapter, but oh well, after a while, the plot bunny decided to come out after all: ). Do remember to review later...

Chapter 6

Tsukushi played around with her lasagna. Her parents, particularly her mother, watched as she minced with the food.

"Anything troubling you, dear?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"Nothing, mother, I just realised how much I missed London and Kin," answered Tsukushi. "He called me up just now."

"Hmm..." butted in Mr. Domyouji.

"What are you implying, daddy?" asked Tsukushi.

"Nothing, honey," answered Mr. Domyouji.

"Mom, dad, are you sure I can choose my own husband?" asked Tsukushi.

Mr. Domyouji stopped eating, and placed his fork down.

"Yes, dear, we are very sure," answered Mr. Domyouji. "We want you to love your future husband."

"Ne, maman, papa, don't you love each other?" asked Tsukushi, albeit a bit innocently.

"Now, we do," answered Mrs. Domyouji truthfully. "But not when we married each other."

"What we had was a pure arranged marriage, Tsukushi," explained Mr. Domyouji. "It's a miracle we fell in love after your aniki was born."

"Is it possible for both of you to not be in love?" asked Tsukushi.

Both her parents nodded, and Mr. Domyouji even commented, "In our world, Tsukushi, it's almost impossible to find love."

"I know aneki and her fiancee don't love each other," blurted out Tsukushi. "but then, mother, father, what if I can't find that person?"

"Well, if you can't find that person, we will still let you choose from a list that we came up with," answered Mrs. Domyouji. "At least you'll have a choice,"

"Aneki doesn't have a choice, right?" asked Tsukushi. "You picked her fiancee for her, right, maman?"

"Well, yes," answered Mrs. Domyouji. "I don't want to do that with you."

"Why, maman?" asked Tsukushi. "_Why do you want me to find my own love, and yet, find someone for aneki?_"

"Well, your sister is getting a little bit old, so, when I asked her if she'd like me to find someone for her, she _quickly agreed_," lied Mrs. Domyouji.

"Oh," answered Tsukushi, though Tsukushi **didn't buy it**, she didn't feel like questioning her mother.

"I heard _you went out with the Hanazawa boy_, Tsukushi," said her father.

"Yes, but _don't think other things_, papa, _for now, I see Rui as a brother-figure_, just like how Kin is," answered Tsukushi.

"For now?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"**Yes**, mama, _for now_, I don't know if my feelings will change one day," answered Tsukushi.

"Do you want to get arranged with _any of the F3_?" asked Mr. Domyouji, smiling slightly.

Tsukushi shook her head.

"What if _the one I fell in love_ with _isn't the one arranged_ to be with me?" asked Tsukushi. "I don't want that to happen, papa."

Mr. Domyouji nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Dinner - F4 hangout 

Rui was immediately accosted by the rest of the F3 when he joined them for dinner.

"So, how was your day out with the Princess?" asked Tsukasa.

"The Princess is your sister," answered Rui. "She was all right."

"Just a typical female?" asked Akira.

Rui nodded.

"But she's fun to be around," added Rui.

"Fun?" asked Soujiro.

Rui nodded.

**"She likes to walk," said Rui, saying it as if it's strange**.

"And Tsukasa, your sister _looked great in halter tops and short skirts_," offered Rui.

"Why would I want to know that?" Tsukasa growled.

Soujiro and Akira whistled.

"Is her back smooth and flawless, Rui?" asked Soujiro.

"Are her _thighs smooth and lean_?" asked Akira.

Though Eirin's skirts are mostly short, Tsukushi wore the 3/4 version most of the time, which, she wore on the day she met the three flowers.

"Her skirt isn't that short, **pervert**," said Rui softly. "Just short enough, and her back was covered by a jacket."

* * *

Eirin Academy 

Tsukushi had a talk with Akiko when the other girls were not there.

"Akiko, how do you feel when your parents told you that they arranged your marriage with Kin?" asked Tsukushi out of the blue.

"Well, I've known Senosuke-kun for a long time, I guess I just accepted it, I love Senosuke-kun," answered Akiko. "Why?"

Tsukushi shook her head.

"**Don't tell me you fell in love with Senosuke-kun**, Kushi-chan," joked Akiko halfheartedly.

Tsukushi laughed wholeheartedly, and shook her head.

"Don't worry, Kiko-chan, my feelings for Kin is purely platonic," replied Tsukushi. "Me and Kin together? **That's incest!**"

"It's like me marrying that _annoying git_," continued Tsukushi, and visibly shuddered.

"_Annoying git_?" asked Akiko. "Who is this annoying git?"

"My brother, Domyouji Tsukasa," answered Tsukushi.

Akiko laughed.

"You call your brother that?" asked Akiko.

Tsukushi nodded.

"My parents want me to** find love**, Akiko," said Tsukushi out of the blue.

"What?" asked Akiko. "Lucky you!"

"I know, I'm lucky, but why do I feel like I'm **so unlucky?**" asked Tsukushi out loud.

"I've got my life planned for me, _except matrimony_," said Tsukushi. "I ask myself, what if I can't find the one I love?"

Akiko watched and listened at Tsukushi rambled on and on.

"You'll find love, Tsukushi, don't worry about it," replied Akiko.

"By the way, have you heard?" asked Akiko.

"What is it?" asked Tsukushi. "Kin's coming home?"

**Akiko really gazed at Tsukushi.**

"Kushi-chan, _are you sure you don't have any other feelings_ except _brotherly_ towards Senosuke-kun?" asked Akiko.

"Yes, Akiko," answered Tsukushi exasperatedly. "C'mon, I complained about boys towards that guy!"

"Oh, ok," replied Akiko.

"_I'm sorry if I sound as if I have feelings for Kin_, Akiko," said Tsukushi. "I lived with him for Pete's sake, Akiko._ He's like a brother to me_"

* * *

Flashback 

_Location:Taunton - When Kushi first met Kin..._

_"As the only native Japanese in this school, Miss Domyouji, I would request for your help with the new Japanese transfer student," said the teacher in charge with student administration._

_"Mr. Martin, I don't know if you noticed it, but I can't speak my native Japanese," replied Tsukushi truthfully._

_"It's not can't, Kushi," said the teacher._

_"I can, but it's only at the elementary level," said Tsukushi._

_"Well, this new student is a politician's son, he should know how to speak English," revealed the teacher._

_"Oh, thank the lord," Tsukushi sighed._

_"In fact, here he is," said the teacher._

_"Hello, Mr. Martin, my name is Senosuke Amakusa, from Eirin Academy, Japan," Kin introduced himself, reading the teacher's name from his nametag._

_"Hello, Mr. Amakusa, this is our foreign Japanese Student, she has been studying in Taunton from an early age, Tsukushi Domyouji," the teacher introduced Tsukushi._

_Tsukushi smiled and said 'Hi', while Kin suddenly spoke Japanese to her._

_"**O genki desuka, Domyouji-kun?**" asked Kin in Japanese. (How are you, Domyouji?)  
_

_"Huh?" asked Tsukushi instead. 'Now, what does that mean?'_

_

* * *

Taunton, before Drama course and before Tsukushi went home to Japan_

_"Kushi!" called out Kin._

_"Yes?" asked Kushi._

_"Summer vacation is coming soon, and there's this drama course that I think both of us would love to attend," answered Kin in Japanese._

_"God, Kin, can you please speak in English?" asked Tsukushi. "I can barely understand what you are trying to say."_

_Someone in their class laughed, and said, "Kushi, are you sure you are Japanese?"_

_"Hey, I'm an English-Japanese," called out Tsukushi. "More English than Japanese."_

_The class laughed._

_

* * *

London flat during summer vacation_

_When Tsukushi's cooking went awry_

_"Damn it, Kushi, what are you trying to do?" asked Kin, when he saw the beated up kitchen. The kitchen looked as if it was hit by a tornado while someone was cooking.  
"I'm trying to cook us lunch," muttered Tsukushi. "I already told you thousands of time that I can't cook, but you insisted after I lost that damn bet!"_

_Kin has betted with Kushi on something, if Kushi lose, she has to cook him something. Well, she lost._

_Kin laughed._

_"You think I'm being serious last time?" asked Kin. "I should know that the youngest daughter to the Domyouji family should not have known how to cook."_

_"Now, let's clean up your mess," said Kin. Kin reached for the towel, while Kushi reached for the phone._

_"Kushi, let's clean up your mess," said Kin again._

_"Hello, Housekeeping services?" asked Kushi on the phone. "I'd like hire someone to clean up my kitchen."_

_Kin chuckled lightly. Trust Tsukushi to call a housekeeping service._

_'She's a Domyouji after all,' thought Kin._

_End of flashback  
_

_

* * *

_Present time

Tsukushi laughed to herself when she thought of the memories she shared with Kin. No, Akiko's wrong, the feelings Tsukushi has for Kin is only brotherly, nothing more.

Her thoughts wandered to her brother's friends, Akira, Soujiro and Rui. Rui's fun to be with, though Tsukushi wished it was Akira who followed her out. Soujiro looked more like a playboy now.

Tsukushi looked around her. She's at a childrens' park, and it was already late at night. She had gone back to the mansion with her parents, and then, went out after she made sure the wing was silent. Her rom wasn't in the same wing as her parents too, anyway.

'Ditching the guards is fun,' she thought to herself. 'No wonder aniki and aneki likes it so much.'

She thought of the days spent in London with aneki, during her summer breaks, when the both of them ditched the guards to have fun, and smiled.

Her nice solitude was broken when she heard a sound. She turned to the source, and saw Mimasaka Akira smiling at her. She smiled back.

"What's the Domyouji Princess doing late at night over here?" asked Akira.

"Enjoying the solitude," answered Tsukushi. "And the full moon."

Akira sat at the childrens' swing, and motioned Tsukushi to join him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsukushi.

"My latest flame got caught," answered Akira. "I wouldn't want to be the receiver of a jealous husband's fist."

Tsukushi chuckled at that. Akira chuckled back, when he saw the amused expression on Tsukushi's face.

"Now, why would the Princess loves solitude?" asked Akira.

"First, don't call me Princess," answered Tsukushi. "Second, hmm... I like being alone ofttimes, so I can think."

"Think?" asked Akira.

Tsukushi nodded, and replied, "Think of the future, my planned future as the youngest Domyouji. Think of the one that is designated for me, the man I love, the man who's going to be my husband."

Akira glanced at Tsukushi, who continued to talk.

"Mama and papa has told me that its impossible to find love among our world. Even they fell in love after two children," continued Tsukushi. "I wonder if I can find someone I love without all those arranged marriage things, though mother has assured me that, if I can't find someone I love, she'll give me a list of prospective men."

"Aren't you too young to think about that?" asked Akira. "And yes, love did exist in our world, Tsukushi."

"My parents fell in love. They are not arranged to be together. They met each other at a company function, and promptly fell in a deep, sickening, love," continued Akira. "They can't stand being apart, and its been like that since I was not even born."

Tsukushi gazed at Akira and whispered, 'they are lucky then,'.

"16 is too young, Tsukushi," said Akira. "For finding love."

"17 is too young, Akira," said Tsukushi. "For screwing around."

Akira didn't know whether he should kiss or cobble Tsukushi for the way she turned the tables against him.

"Now, after saying that, should I cobble you or kiss you?" asked Akira.

End of chapter 6 - do review...


	8. Chapter 7

Annoying Git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

A/n: Thanks to D who corrected some of the slight errors. Inspired from watching and rewatching Goong, and in case some of you don't know, its a Korean drama based off the manhwa, Goong. I so love Joo Ji Hoon! Another inspiration: Curdled-milk's Baka trilogy, one of the HYD classic fanfics, which I'm rereading. Later parts of the chapter (Kin's face in my head, his smiles, his grins, his mood) are inspired from watching Ming Dao in 'Wang Zi Bian Qing Wa' or 'The Prince Who Turned Into A Frog', Taiwanese drama, the vcd boxset that I got 3 months ago, and only had a chance to watch it now.

Chapter 7

"Now, why would you want to _cobble me_ or _kiss me_?" Tsukushi flirtatiously asked back.

Akira didn't answer her, but instead promptly kissed her.  
After a while...

"Hmm, you are good kisser," commented Tsukushi.

"Good?" sputtered Akira, indignantly. "That's all you can say?"

Tsukushi laughed again seeing Akira's pout.

"C'mon, its not as if I've never been kissed before," she answered.

"So, the Princess isn't as innocent as she seem, eh?" teased Akira.

Tsukushi glanced sardonically at Akira, and answered, "If you are an actress, when are you ever innocent?"

"Ah, yes, I read from the newspaper article shown by Tsukasa once, you take drama classes?" asked Akira.

Tsukushi nodded and beamed.

"If maman would allow it, I want to be an actress, and take on a stage name," explained Tsukushi. "It's what I really want."

"Aside from a family?" asked Akira.

Tsukushi nodded again, this time, a bit sadly. "But then, mama wouldn't want her precious daughter on stage, but of course she wouldn't tell me that in my face, I think she indulged in me too much,"

Akira smiled. It's very rare for him to listen to Domyouji Kaede being indulgent to her children.

"So, acted in any kissing scenes lately?" teased Akira.

Tsukushi held up her hand, palm up, and slowly counted her fingers.

"Hmm... too much to count," she answered teasingly. "Not to mention all those practices with Kin..."

"What?" asked Akira. "You kissed your flatmate? I thought he's your best friend!"

"C'mon, even though there's chemistry, it's just on-stage, off-stage there's none," answered Tsukushi. "We are playing roles, after all, we are not ourselves."

"By the way, despite getting a lot of practices, you are not that bad yourself..." teased Akira, turning the tables now.

Tsukushi fumed inside.

'The nerve of this man!' she thought.

Back at Taunton, she was considered an exotic, so, most guys, those who have a thing for Asians, that is, vied for her attention. Thus, she have had quite a few kissing partners, not to mention the guys she kissed on stage.

"Really?" asked Tsukushi. "Why not go for a second go... perhaps I could change your mind..."

Akira smirked. Well, two can play this game, and proceeded to kiss her again.

* * *

The next day

Breakfast

"Good morning, maman, papa, aniki," Tsukushi cheerfully said to the three people sitting down having breakfast.

"Morning, darling," replied her parents.

"Ohayou," replied Tsukasa stiffly.

"You seem happy..." noted Mrs. Domyouji.

"I had a very nice sleep," commented Tsukushi, though its a complete lie.

Tsukasa glowered at his sister and his parents. He glanced at Tsukushi's smiley, cheerful face. He grinned to himself. This is a chance to get rid of that face from her, but let's wait till the parents are gone first.

* * *

Later...

"I know you were playing _tonsil-donkey_ with Akira last night," Tsukasa said.

Tsukushi frozed, but being a good actress, she answered, "Yeah, so, and by the way, it's called _tonsil-hockey_, not donkey,"

"Akira don't do young girls like you, don't bother with him," muttered Tsukasa. "He has a mother complex."

Tsukushi gave him a bitter laugh.

"Now I know why the four of you are best friends," she replied. "You, have a sister complex, Akira has a mother complex, Rui, hmm... that model-girl complex, while Nishikado, a one-week complex."

Tsukasa sputtered.

"How did you know that?" asked Tsukasa.

"I go to Eirin, brother dear, the F4 are the source of gossip," answered Tsukushi.

"Well, unlike you, I have school," Tsukushi said, and she stood up to go.

Tsukasa seethed. Is this the same girl that Rui said, was a perfectly all right, typical female?

* * *

Inside the limo on the way to school, Tsukushi glowered by herself. 

'Stupid, insolent, annoying git,' she thought. 'He doesn't have to remind me that Akira prefer older women.'

'Such a peeping tom too!' she thought.

* * *

Eirin Academy

Tsukushi's mood was sour the whole day. Akiko and the rest knew better than to ask her about it.

'Maybe I should tell her that Senosuke-kun's arriving today to cheer her up,' thought Akiko. 'But Senosuke-kun made me promise to not tell Tsukushi that he's arriving today.'

Tsukushi went to find a refuge at the Eirin Emergency staircase, nobody ever went there.

Imagine her surprise to see who's there.

Eitoku High

Tsukasa glowered at the rest of the F3.

"Now what's wrong Tsukasa?" asked Soujiro.

"Yesterday I went walking to settle my rouges," Tsukasa started.

"Rages," Rui automatically corrected him.

"I know that, Rui," barked Tsukasa.

"And?" asked Akira.

"I saw two people getting CPR," answered Tsukasa.

"CPR? Really?" asked Soujiro, laughing slightly over the fact that the virgin Tsukasa is horrified by the sight of people doing CPR.

"God, Tsukasa, are you so virgin, you just won't say the word 'kissing'?"asked Soujiro again, after he realised what Tsukasa meant!

"So, what's wrong with that?" asked Rui.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that," Akira seconded.

"Not when the person I saw was you!" bellowed Tsukasa at Akira.

The other F2 shot a look at Akira, who froze for a moment.

"Shit! You peeped on me and your sister kissing?" asked Akira.

"You were doing it at a children's park!" answered Tsukasa.

"So, what if I kissed Domyouji Tsukushi?" asked Akira. "She's a very good kisser, I might add."

"That's not what you told her!" barked Tsukasa again.

"You are acting like a protective brother, Tsukasa," noted Soujiro.

"Are you sure you hate her?" asked Rui.

Tsukasa sputtered.

"No! I'm just worried about this fool!" Tsukasa barked again. "What if my mother found out?"

"So, what if you mother find out?" challenged Akira.

"You'll be my future brother-in-law!" answered Tsukasa. "That's going to happen, see it!"

"That's not going to happen, Tsukasa," replied Akira. "Tsukushi told me that your mother wants her to choose somebody."

"Yea, and the person she chose was you, Akira," muttered Tsukasa. "God! I suspected that the person onee-chan was talking about with her was you, and I was right!"

"What?" asked Akira.

"Nothing!" Tsukasa answered, when he suddenly remembered being caught by Tsubaki after that, and Tsubaki threatened to make their parents send him to New York if he were to tell Akira.

"C'mon, spill!" said Soujiro, who now grinned cheekily.

Rui shot the three a look before walking away to sleep at the emergency staircase.

"Hey, Rui! Where are you going?" called out Soujiro.

"Sleep," Rui mumbled.

* * *

Eirin High

"Kin!" shouted Tsukushi, smiling now.

"Darn, I wanted to surprise you," Kin replied, scratching his head.

"When did you arrive?" asked Tsukushi. "Why didn't you tell me you are coming home?"

"Tsukushi, Tsukushi," Kin chuckled. "Don't you remember that the drama course finished three days ago?"

"How should I track time?" pouted Tsukushi. "Now, give your best friend a hug!"

Kin smiled, walked to Tsukushi and crushed her into a hug.

"Kin! You are crushing me!" wailed Tsukushi, but then, Tsukushi leaned into Kin and then cried.

"Kushi, do you miss me so much that you cried?" asked Kin, wiping the tears from Tsukushi's cheeks.

"He hates me!" muttered Tsukushi.

"Who?" asked Kin. "Who hates my adorable Kushi?"

"That annoying git, Tsukasa!" answered Tsukushi. "My aniki!"

"Are you sure?" asked Kin.

Tsukushi nodded.

"Never mind about him, now, I want to hear about this guy who's a match to my Kushi," said Kin, and led Tsukushi to sit on the floor beside him.

"Ah, him, he's Mimasaka Akira," replied Tsukushi.

"That playboy?" asked Kin. "God, Kushi, since when are you attracted to playboys?"

"Since they are the only interesting guys I've met while in Tokyo," Tsukushi answered.

"Right..." Kin taunted.

"Seriously, Kin!" muttered Tsukushi. "My mother's been introducing me to all these men, and none of them compared to the F3!"

"Who has your mother been throwing to your face?" asked Kin.

"Let's see, I remember the Takashi Enterprises heir, some Taiwanese corporation heir, and hmm... most of them are not good looking enough for me to notice them nor remember them," answered Tsukushi.

"You remembered the Takashi Enterprises heir," noted Kin.

"Ah, because I met him at the airport when I first came back, but I promptly forgot about him once I met the F3," explained Tsukushi.

"This isn't the best place, to talk, I gather, let's go out," Kin suggested.

"Kin, the Kin who always comes to class on time is inviting me to bunk off class?" asked Tsukushi, laughing slightly.

"Yup, let's go! I've a mind to go and eat some nice cakes," answered Kin.

"Aren't you going to invite Akiko to join you?" asked Tsukushi.

"Are you crazy? That girl's a class representative," answered Kin.

"Oh yea," smirked Tsukushi, and let Kin lead her to his car.

Unknown to them, a set of eyes are looking at their way, fuming to herself.

* * *

Kin brought Tsukushi to a less well known cafe that serves awesome cakes.

"This taste good, Kin!" gushed Tsukushi, as she ate more of the delightful cheesecake.

Kin smiled, and ate his own blueberry cheesecake, and after that, answered, "I told you, it's good. Now, aren't you glad we didn't go to the Maple?"

"Yes, because I realise, if we go to Maple, my mother will find out I ditched class today," answered Tsukushi.

At that moment, the F4 decided to enter the cafe.

"I want to sleep," muttered Rui, giving the F3 a look that said, 'Why did these three idiots drag me to eat cake when I don't like sweet things?'

Tsukasa stopped at the entrance when he saw his sister, with a guy! In daylight!

'Damn that girl, did she want reporters to take posters of her?' thought Tsukasa.

"Oi, Tsukasa, give way, will you?" asked Soujiro. "Oh..."

"Hey, Tsukasa, Soujiro, why are you both still at the doorway, huh?" asked Akira.

Rui yawned, and pushed past the three boys. He'd like to sleep inside, but he was suddenly awoken when he saw Tsukushi with Kin.

"C'mon, let's go get a seat," motioned Akira, who noticed that Tsukushi still hasn't noticed that the F4 was there.

"And Tsukasa, don't make a scene!" warned Akira.

* * *

Tsukushi was sipping her unsweetened strawberry scented tea when she heard the words, 'And Tsukasa, don't make a scene!'. 

"Kin, did you hear someone utter the name, Tsukasa?" asked Tsukushi.

Kin looked up, and saw a fuming Domyouji Tsukasa, with his four friends.

"Tsukushi, your brother is here," said Kin.

end of chapter 7 - please read and review

_A/n: the cafe is a tribute to the cafe (Bon Appetit) in My Name Is Kim Sam Soon. Hyun Bin's so hot!_


	9. Chapter 8

Annoying Git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

A/n: Thanks to D for betaing this for me. Az09, yes, most people who study elementary Japanese don't study Kanji, but usually it depends on the teacher, maybe that friend of yours just happen to have a teacher who don't teach kanji to amateur students, in fact, I heard from my friend who study Elementary Japanese for a year, not only hasn't she studied kanji, she hasn't even studied Katakana. I don't learn Kanji as well, it's all self-taught through dramas, mangas and animes. Inspiration still from Ming Dao's face.. Akira's petname: Aki-chan is from Skyla's fanfic 'Return To Me'

Chapter 8

"Shit, why does this have to happen now?" muttered Tsukushi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tsukasa, who's surprisingly not that loud.

"I'm bunking off," answered Tsukushi. "And this is Kin. Mother knows him."

"Kin?" asked Tsukasa.

"Amakusa Senosuke, Domyouji Tsukasa, Mimasaka Akira, Hanazawa Rui and Nishikado Soujiro," Kin introduced himself.

"Can we join you?" asked Rui, surprisingly.

Tsukushi's torn whether she should say 'yes' or 'no', she wanted to talk more with Kin.

"Okay," answered Kin. Kin knew Tsukushi's torn whether to reject them, so he accepted it for her.

"Great, so, what are you doing back in Japan, Amakusa?" asked Akira.

"The drama course is finished, and my father wants me to continue my studies in Japan," answered Kin.

"Actually, he misses his fiancee," teased Tsukushi, and laughed. "But he misses me more."

"Kushi," pouted Kin.

"C'mon, admit to me that you miss me!" teased Tsukushi. "Just as much as I miss you."

Akira was a bit startled with the difference of characters that Tsukushi seemed to have. It dawned on him that, even in the real world, she's acting. Now, she's acting the part of a cute, best friend. Last night, she's a seductress, tempting him to kiss her again and again, the night before (the night he met her with the parents), she's the obedient daughter.

"Yes, dear Kushi, I miss you very much, and decide to go back to Japan just to be with you, happy?" asked Kin, who then chuckled.

Tsukushi chuckled along, a while later, she realised her brother and his friends were there.

"Aniki, don't be rude now, will you?" asked Tsukushi.

"Me, rude?" sputtered Tsukasa. "I'm the _pineapple_ of politeness."

The F2 and Tsukushi burst out laughing. Rui and Kin smiled, and tried to hold back their laughters.

"You mean pinnacle, Tsukasa," said Soujiro, while clutching his stomach.

"Shut it!" barked Tsukasa. "That's what I'm trying to say.

"Kin, I'm sorry about my brother, but he has a very serious case of _malapropism_," explained Tsukushi.

"I noticed," replied Kin. "He even quoted that from Sheridan's play 'The Rivals'."

"I doubt he knows 'The Rivals', Kin," muttered Tsukushi.

"Yeah, Tsukasa never read literature unless the teacher wants us to read them," explained Soujiro.

"He was once forced to read 'The Scarlet Letter' by Tsubaki," Akira added.

"Really?" asked Tsukushi. "That's a good book."

"Yes, and that's where I get the idea of the 'red tag'!" Tsukasa said proudly.

"The 'red tag'?" asked Tsukushi, suddenly afraid now.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what is the 'red tag', Tsukushi," said Akira.

"Hmm... maybe okaasan or probably aneki would love to know what that is, then," threatened Tsukushi.

Tsukasa froze.

"It's Tsukasa's way of bullying others," Rui answered.

"What? Bullying?" asked Tsukushi, outraged that the heir of the Domyouji Corporation is bullying people!

The F3 nodded.

"Man, this is rich. Maybe I should tell aneki after all," muttered Tsukushi.

To Tsukasa, she said, "I was right, you are such an annoying git, I should call okaasan and have her make you take anger management classes!"

Akira, and Soujiro laughed again, and Rui smiled, and gave out a thumbs up.

"We, the F3, second that," said Akira, and laughed.

"Now, Tsukushi, don't bully your brother," Kin cajoled, seeing that Domyouji Tsukasa was already very red.

"I'm serious, Kin," replied Tsukushi.

"If I should get anger management classes, you should get some too," barked Tsukasa.

"Kin and I take anger management classes," Tsukushi replied. "It's to tolerate colleagues who thinks that they are too good."

"Oh yes, once Kushi and I had to act with this lead who's quite famous for a while, and it took all the lessons to make me not punch that guy's arse," Kin explained.

"Hey, look, there's a piano there," Tsukushi said, and stood up.

But Rui beat her to it, and already started playing. Tsukushi sat next to Rui anyway, and continued playing the song with him.

Everyone in the cafe stopped doing their activities, and listened to the duet going on at the piano.

Some commented how perfect the two look together, and some even thought they are a couple.

"Nice," commented Soujiro.

Kin smiled.

"Say, Amakusa, when did you become friends with Tsukushi?" asked Akira.

"Since I moved to England, she's the one who help me settle over there," answered Kin.

"Mimasaka, what do you think of my Kushi?" asked Kin.

"What do you mean, 'your' Kushi?" asked Akira, knowing that Kin was taunting him. "She's not your girlfriend."

"Yes, that's true, she's not my girlfriend, but she is my very dearest friend," answered Kin.

* * *

Eirin Academy

"Akiko, guess what I saw," said Shimizu Yuri, one of Akiko's good friends.

"What is it?" asked Akiko, who held a cup of tea in her hand.

"Tsukushi-kun and Senosuke-kun holding hands," Yuri dropped the bomb.

Akiko dropped the cup of tea, and replied, "Are you sure?"

"I saw them going to his car, ditching classes," answered Yuri scathingly.

"No, they said they don't have feelings for each other," said Akiko. "Tsukushi said being with Senosuke is being with her brother, there's no feelings involved."

"Akiko, I am your friend for 10 years, and you believe a girl you only met for a few months?" asked Yuri.

"Senosuke's love is just for me, Yuri-chan, I believe in him," answered Akiko. "I may not believe Tsukushi, but I believe Senosuke-kun."

Yuri whispered to herself, 'Damn!'

But then, she added, "They are holding hands"

* * *

Later that day, Akiko called Kin to clarify things.

"Senosuke-kun!" said Akiko once Kin picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kiko-chan," smiled Kin. "I'm sorry that I took Tsukushi off school."

"Yes, I noticed she didn't enter the class just now," said Akiko. "Senosuke-kun, be honest with me."

"Akiko-chan, we'd better talk to each other face to face if we want to talk about that," said Kin.

"All right, school had just finished, you can come and pick me up," said Akiko and hung up.

Kin was actually still with Tsukushi and the F4.

"Kushi, I hope you don't mind me leaving you," said Kin.

"Akiko-chan called you?" asked Tsukushi.

Kin nodded. Tsukushi smiled.

"Go to your fiancee, she probably heard rumours about me and you now," Tsukushi said.

Kin sighed, and left the cafe, leaving Tsukushi with the F4.

"You seem pretty cozy," spited Akira.

"Jealous, now, Akira-chan?" asked Tsukushi.

Akira fumed, but answered, "Why would I be jealous when you are not my girlfriend?"

He even added, "Besides, I get pretty bored easily with young girls anyway,"

That did it. Tsukushi took her bag, and stomped away.

"You shouldn't have done that," noted Tsukasa.

"What?" asked Akira. "I told you, I've no feelings for her."

"But she clearly have feelings for you, Akira," answered Rui, who stood up.

"No, she doesn't. Look at the way she flirts with her ex-flatmate," stated Akira.

Rui sighed, and walked away to catch up with Tsukushi.

Soujiro noticed Rui always walked to catch up with Tsukushi.

"I wonder if Rui's developing any feelings for your sister, Tsukasa," noted Soujiro.

Tsukasa shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know that Princess has already set her eyes on someone," said Tsukasa, shooting Akira a glance. "And that someone is you."

"Why are you following me, Rui?" asked Tsukushi to the person behind her.

"How do you know it's me?" asked Rui.

"You followed me last time too," answered Tsukushi. "Can you bring me to a squash court?"

"Why?" asked Rui.

"I want to vent off my frustration," answered Tsukushi.

Rui nodded, and called his car to pick them up.

* * *

Hanazawa mansion squash court

"Take that!" shouted Tsukushi, as she slammed the ball to the wall.

Rui had decided not to join her and play after looking at the way she played.

It's fun to watch her, she had changed to a white Nike shirt and white Nike shorts, Rui took her to a sports utility shop just now.

"Rui, aren't you playing?" she shouted.

Rui shook his head.

"I find it amusing, watching you battle against a wall," answered Rui softly.

Tsukushi snorted, and walked out of the enclosed court.

"Why do you think the game is called 'squash'?" asked Tsukushi. "The object is to bounce the ball against the wall."

Rui softly chuckled.

"Hey, Rui," said Tsukushi, who sat next to Rui at the bleachers. "Do you think it's possible for him to like younger women?"

* * *

Akira was wandering aimlessly around Tokyo after Tsukasa and Soujiro deserted him. Tsukasa left to let Akira brood alone, while Soujiro left because he caught the eye of one young girl.

"No, I think not, I don't think Tsukushi chooses me," he assured himself. "Tsukasa must be hearing things."

He didn't realise it, but his wanderings had led him to the gates of the Domyouji mansion.

"What am I doing in front of Tsukasa and Tsukushi's house?" he asked himself.

He was still standing there, near the entrance, but blocked slightly by the hedge when a limo approached the gates.

"Yes, Hikaru, it's me," Tsukushi's voice can be heard. "Open up the gates for Rui and I."

Akira thought he heard it wrong, but when he glanced at the limo, yes, that was Rui's car.

As soon as the gates were opened, the limo sped inside.

"What's Tsukushi doing with Rui?" asked Akira.

Nevertheless, Akira continued to wander and asked himself that question many times until he reached his own house, and didn't even realise that the guards at the gates let him in.

"Eh? When did I reach my own house?" he asked himself, when he saw the front door to his home.

"Akira?" asked his mother, who noticed her son at the door. "You are home fairly early today."

"Eh? Mother?" asked Akira.

"I'd be sure you are with your mature women by now," answered Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Mother?" asked Akira again, outraged now. "You knew about all those mature women?"

"Aki-chan, how could I not know?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka back, turning the tables. "You are my son."

"Mother, how do you know you love father?" asked Akira instead.

"Hmm... I don't know how to put that in words, but, you just know you are in love" answered Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Mother," sighed Akira. "What about the first time you met father?"

"First time I met your father?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka instead. "I find that he's the cutest and sexiest man on earth."

Akira sighed. Trust his mother to be all lovey-dovey now.

"Why, Aki-chan?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka. "Why the need to know?"

"Tsukasa insisted that his little sister is in love or have a crush on me," answered Akira.

"Tsukasa's little sister?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka. "Ah, the cute Tsukushi!"

"You remembered her, mother?" asked Akira, amazed that his mother knew Tsukushi.

"Of course, before she went to England when she was eight, she joined me, Kaede, Oshin, you know, Soujiro's mom, and Emi, Rui's mom, when Kaede invited us to her English tea party," answered Mrs. Mimasaka. "Of course, your sisters weren't born yet during that time, they are only 5 now."

"She'll ask us, except her own mother this question, 'Mrs. Mimasaka, Mrs. Nishikado, and Mrs. Hanazawa, would you like some tea?'" continued Mrs. Mimasaka, reliving the past. "Kaede seem to want to raise her in the English way instead of Japanese."

"Her Japanese was horrendous, mother," said Akira. "She practically had to speak in English almost all the time."

Mrs. Mimasaka chuckled, and replied, "That's why Kaede dragged her back to Japan, it seems,"

"Ok, continue with your story, Aki-chan,"

"Well, all the F4 knew that Tsukushi is not going to be arranged to be with somebody, but it will please her mother if that somebody is someone of our background," started Akira.

Mrs. Mimasaka nodded.

"She did find somebody she likes, or at least, Tsukasa thinks she likes," Akira continued. "That person, according to Tsukasa, is me."

"Why is Tsukasa sure that, the person was you?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Because he overheard Tsukushi and Tsubaki talking about the F4, minus her brother, of course," answered Akira.

"Tsukasa won't explain in detail, Tsubaki would have his hide, or so he says," continued Akira.

"What does your heart say?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

End of chapter 8 - please read and review.

A/n:

Malapropism: The act of misusing a word unintentionally, and thus producing a comic effect. Use the dictionary to find a better definition.

'The Rivals': A play written by Richard Sheridan in 1775, where the term 'Malapropism' originates. The line Tsukasa said 'pineapple of politeness' is a nod to the classic play.

Tsukasa reading 'The Scarlet Letter' is a nod to Skyla's fanfic, 'Return to Me'.

Akira's mom is very non-motherly, even in canon, seen in Akira's short story, 'Crescent Moon'.


	10. Chapter 9

Annoying Git! 

Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi, Tsukasa and Tsubaki are siblings. Tsubaki the eldest, Tsukasa the middle, and Tsukushi the youngest. Tsukasa has always been jealous of his younger sister, for some reasons.

A/n: Don't expect me to update fast after this one since, like all other football crazed fan all over the world, I'm watching the cup. GO BRAZIL! 2006 World Cup Germany: A Time to Make Friends. Then, after world cup finishes, don't expect me to update fast as well, as I gotta study for a make up exam, damn molecular genetics.

Chapter 9

"What does my heart say?" asked Akira. "I don't know, kaa-san."

"I mean, Tsukushi's different. Yes, totally different," continued Akira. "She's unlike my mateur women, she's fresh."

"Fresh?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka. "As in?"

"As in, she's experienced, but virginal, yea, that's it," answered Akira. "But, she's, I don't know, I seem to see her in quite a few different lights."

"How?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"When I first met her, she was with her parents, and I was with the F3, she was this sweet girl, all smiley, very polite, a typical obedient daughter," Akira started. "You could see that her parents really love her."

Mrs. Mimasaka nodded, and motioned Akira to continue.

"Next, I saw her with the rest of the F3, we kidnapped her from Eirin. Tsukasa was mad at us and her, and he yelled at her, and she, the smiley obedient girl, yelled back at him," Akira continued. "She walked out of Starbucks, despite the fact that she can't really speak Japanese!"

"Okay, so, she's not really that obedient girl that you thought, eh?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Yes. Rui walked out to make sure she didn't stray all that far, I guess, I don't know, but basically he had a day out with her, and according to him, she's a typical female, fun to be around, and loves to walk," answered Akira.

"Rui also mentioned she look great in halter tops and short skirts," chuckled Akira. "I guess they went shopping."

"You haven't brought me and your sisters shopping for ages," pouted Mrs. Mimasaka.

Akira glared, Mrs. Mimasaka smiled and said, "Continue,"

"Third time I met her was at the children's park. I don't remember what she wore, and it seems that I burst her nice solitude," continued Akira. "She was thinking of the future, of who she would be with one day, of her life."

"I told her, at 16, she's too young to find love, and that damn chit actually turned the tables at me, when she said, at 17, I'm too young to screw around!" Akira finished.

"And?" prodded Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Well, I told her, I don't know whether I should cobble her or kiss her, and she, that chit, actually flirted with me!" answered Akira. "And it's all flirtation, she was seducing me, mother!"

"Ok, so you kissed, and after that, what happened?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Nothing, we made out the night away, only kissing happened, intense kissing, until I sent her to the Domyouji mansion at the wee hours of the morning," answered Akira.

"But I never expected Tsukasa to witness me playing tonsil-hockey with his sister," continued Akira. "He was very furious. He was acting like this protective brother, when all of us knew he harbor a grudge against Tsukushi."

"Soujiro mentioned that to him, and then, Tsukasa told us, me, about Tsukushi choosing me,"

"Choosing?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka. "Explain a bit on that, please, Aki-chan."

"Well, Tsukushi's marriage is not going to be arranged, kaa-san, but it would please Domyouji Kaede if she choose someone of our background," Akira explained. "And according to Tsukasa, she chose me."

"Ok, and then, did you meet Tsukushi again?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Yes, she was with her best friend and ex-flatmate, Amakusa Senosuke," answered Akira.

"Amakusa Senosuke?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka. "The son of that politician, and member of the Amakusa Group Clan?"

"Maybe, he goes to Eirin too," answered Akira. "And his marriage is arranged already too."

"This time, Tsukushi's very cute, she teases us, teases him about missing her, I would consider her behaviour with her best friend flirty, but not seducing," continued Akira. "And I think Amakusa knew about me kissing her, because he asked me, 'Mimasaka, what do you think of 'my' Kushi?'."

"What do you feel when you saw her being cozy with her ex-flatmate?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"I don't know. If she was my girlfriend, then, I'd say I'm jealous. I guess, due to my ego, I told her I get pretty bored easily with younger girls," answered Akira. "That did it. She took her things and stomped out, and again, Rui went to catch up with her."

"Did any of the F3 comment on this?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Yes, Tsukasa, despite hating her, said that I shouldn't have said that, and Rui told me that she clearly has feelings for me," answered Akira. "What do you think?"

"I think, she may have some feelings for you, I don't know, but are you sure Rui doesn't have feelings for her?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"I don't know about Rui," answered Akira.

* * *

Hanazawa Mansion 

Hanazawa Reiji just got a phonecall from Todou Aki of Todou Enterprises.

"It seems that, the plan to arrange my daughter's marriage to your son has to be vetoed out, Reiji," said Todou Aki.

"Why is that, Aki?" asked Mr. Hanazawa Reiji.

"My daughter went and married one of her modelling friends in France!" answered Mr. Todou Aki. "She married a gaijin."

"Then, why aren't you doing anything about it?" asked Mr. Hanazawa angrily.

"That girl insisted that I can't do anything about it, she says she's pregnant," answered Mr. Todou. "I'm sorry, Reiji."

After the phonecall, Mr. Hanazawa was just, stunned.

* * *

Rui pondered about him and Tsukushi. What does he really feel about Tsukushi, is it crush or something like that, or is it just a brotherly affection? He didn't know. 

"Shizuka's still in France," he said to himself.

Sure, he loves Shizuka, he still does. Speaking of Shizuka, it's been a while since he heard from her.

Just as he was about to call Shizuka, an unidentified number called him.

"Moshi moshi," he said, as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Rui?" asked the person in the phone. "It's Shizuka."

"Hey, Shizuka," answered Rui. "How are you?"

"I'm married!" replied Shizuka, happily. "It was spontaneous, I met him, and it was love at first sight for both of us!"

"Well, congratulations," Rui offered, controlling his voice as to not sound so shocked about Shizuka's sudden nuptial.

"I hope you can come here when I give birth, Rui, I'm pregnant," Shizuka dropped the bomb.

"Double congratulations, then," answered Rui. "Well, I can't promise you, but I'll try to make it to Paris when you are about to give birth."

"Thank you, Rui, you'll always be my good friend, hey, my husband's calling me, talk to you soon," said Shizuka and hung up.

Rui dropped the phone. Shizuka's married! To make matters worse, she's pregnant!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Amakusa household, Kin was having problems with Akiko as well.

"Yes, Akiko, I don't have feelings for Tsukushi," Kin told her on the phone, after repeatedly assuring her about earlier that day.

"But, Senosuke, Yuri saw you and Tsukushi holding hands!" muttered Akiko.

"Yes, your friend saw us holding hands, I did hold her hand, but more like hold her arm, we didn't lace our fingers or anything," Kin assured her. "Tsukushi and I have a platonic relationship."

"Look, Akiko, in a relationship, the trust should be there," continued Kin. "Even if you don't trust Kushi, you should trust me, do you?"

"Of course, I do, Senosuke," answered Akiko. "But I don't know why I don't trust you with Kushi."

"Then, would you trust me if I tell you Kushi likes one of her brother's friends?" asked Kin.

"Really?" asked Akiko, a bit hopeful now.

"Yes, she told me about it, and she's sad, that's why I dragged her out of school just now," answered Kin.

"Senosuke, call me 'koi'," said Akiko suddenly.

"What?" asked Kin, who's so surprised that Akiko asked him to call her that. Hesitatation was evident in the tone of his voice.

"You are not ready, are you?" asked Akiko. "I thought you love me."

"I do," answered Kin. "I love you, and I trust you to believe in me, even though I don't really say a lot of sweet things to you."

Frustrated, Kin told her, "Listen, Akiko, how long have we been seeing each other and know each other after knowing about this arranged marriage thing?"

"why, since our childhood," answered Akiko.

"When did you become friends with Shimizu Yuri?" asked Kin.

"Almost the same time," answered Akiko.

"No, Akiko, you met me before you met Shimizu," replied Kin. "I am your fiance, Akiko"

* * *

Kin sighed. He's tired. Akiko's never been like this before. She's so jealous of Tsukushi.

'I guess hearing about the female best friend is very different from actually seeing the female best friend,' he thought.

'But seriously, what do I feel about Tsukushi?' he asked himself. 'Am I also trying to make myself believe I don't feel anything by telling Akiko that?'

* * *

Tsukushi was lounging in her private sitting room when one of her maids told her that Hanazawa Rui wanted to see her.

"Bring him here," instructed Tsukushi, while reading a book.

A while later, a brooding Hanazawa Rui entered Tsukushi's sitting room.

"Hey!" greeted Tsukushi, and placed the book away.

Rui sat on the floor next to the couch where Tsukushi's currently lying on, but didn't reply her 'hey'.

"What's wrong?" asked Tsukushi.

"Shizuka got married," answered Rui, and lied his head on Tsukushi's flat stomach.

Tsukushi didn't know what to say. She only found out about Rui's obsession with Shizuka the first day she was out with him.

Tsukushi placed her hands on Rui's hair, and she could distinctly hear his muffled voice, saying, "And she's pregnant."

"Oh Rui," she murmured. "It's ok, you can cry in front of me."

And Rui cried.

* * *

Domyouji Corporation

"Are you still going to bring Tsukushi to New York, Kaede?" asked Domyouji Tetsuya.

"I'm not too sure, but probably, yes," answered Mrs. Domyouji. "Why?"

"Her head bodyguard told me that apparently there's trouble between her, Amakusa Senosuke and Amakusa Senosuke's fiancee, Usami Akiko," replied Mr. Domyouji. "Not only that, somehow a night ago, she was seen with Mimasaka Akira by one of the bodyguards."

"So, it is advisable if you bring her with you," explained Mr. Domyouji.

"I suppose it is due to the trouble involving Amakusa and the fiancee," thought Mrs. Domyouji aloud. "I think the fiancee misunderstand the friendship between Amakusa and Kushi."

"Kaede, I've seen photos of those two together in London," said Mr. Domyouji. "The young Amakusa is in love with our baby, but Tsukushi didn't notice his affections."

"She either didn't notice or pretend not to notice, Tsukushi's not as thick as Tsukasa," countered Mrs. Domyouji. "Since the young Amakusa has a fiancee."

"Are you sure Tsukushi's not as thick as Tsukasa?" scoffed Mr. Domyouji. "There were some reports from the head bodyguard stating otherwise."

"Whatever you say, Tetsuya," replied Mrs. Domyouji. "But can I please see the reports?"

"Whatever for, Kaede?" asked Mr. Domyouji.

"I want to prove to you that Tsukushi's not as thick as Tsukasa," answered Mrs. Domyouji.

* * *

Domyouji Household

Rui still has his head near Tsukushi's body.

Tsukushi thought how Rui could sleep while sitting down.

She thought back on the day she asked Rui whether Akira would ever settle with younger women.

_Flashback _

_"No, Kushi, he can't," answered Rui._

_"Why?" asked Tsukushi._

_"Akira has a mother complex," explained Rui._

_ "I know, Aneki told me," replied Tsukushi. "I just don't think you'd tell me the same thing."_

_"I mean, if he does have a terrible mother's complex, then why did he make out with me?" asked Tsukushi._

_Rui was silent after that. It seemed that he couldn't give an answer to Tsukushi. _

_ "Kushi, I don't want you getting hurt, okay?" asked Rui. "Just, forget Akira."_

_"How can I forget Akira when he was all I could think of?" asked Tsukushi. "I mean, none of the guys, except you and Nishikado match up with him!" _

_"You are only sixteen," replied Rui._

_End of Flashback _

She can't believe all these problems that she encountered once she moved back. There's Akira, there's Kin and Akiko, who now have problems in their relationship, which Tsukushi guessed, was probably due to Akiko's lack of trust on her, and now, there's Rui.

'What do I feel for Rui?' Tsukushi asked herself.

end of chapter 9 - please read and review.

A/n: Sorry for that cliffy, I just don't have any idea how to continue it, my mind is on Italy's match against Ghana, which is going on at the moment.


	11. Chapter 10

Annoying Git! 

A/n: In response to Papayagrl review, hmm... actually yes, I've written fanfictions before, using a different penname. Try and find out. The reason for the change, is to embrace a new beginning.  
I learnt writing fictions from all those romance books I've read, not to mention those twisted dramas.  
I myself have a rather twisted mind, which causes twisted story to develop, haha.  
Don't expect any updates to be fast after this, I still need to study for that supplementary exam, and I'm grouchy after Germany lost this morning. Bloody freaking Azzuris scored the goal 2 minutes before the match goes into Penalty Shootout!

Chapter 11

**Domyouji mansion**

**Tsukushi's apartments**

Rui woke up to find Tsukushi asleep. He gazed at the sleeping face of Tsukushi. True, Tsukushi may not be as beautiful as Shizuka, but Tsukushi has a certain charm in her that makes her more beautiful inside.

"Akira's too blind and dumb to be with you," he said to the sleeping Tsukushi. "I hope you realise it before it's too late."

Seeing that Tsukushi looked a bit uncomfortable on the couch, Rui picked her up and brought Tsukushi to her bedroom.

He laid her down gently, and was about to leave the room when he heard Tsukushi whispering his name and Akira's.

He did not wish to leave Tsukushi alone. He doesn't know exactly what's the nature of his feelings towards Tsukushi. Is it love or platonic love?

He dropped himself on the chaise lounge near Tsukushi's bed, and gazed at Tsukushi.

He didn't notice the time when he fell asleep.

* * *

**Domyouji mansion **

**Tsukasa's apartments**

Tsukasa just got back from clubbing with Soujiro and Akira, Soujiro left to be with a girl, while Tsukasa left Akira to brood in the club alone.

He was surprised to see Rui's car parked at the guest garage near their garage at the mansion.

He thought Rui came to see him, only to be surprised that Rui's not in his apartments, and thus led Tsukasa to assume that Rui's with Tsukushi.

'Your coming home create trouble, Domyouji Tsukushi,' he thought. 'I wonder what okaasan and otoosan would think if they saw Rui in your room.'

With that thought in mind, Tsukasa went back to the main entrance, waiting for his parents' arrival from the office.

* * *

**Amakusa mansion**

Kin walked towards his father's study and knocked.

"Come in," called Mr. Amakusa and was surprised to see Kin.

"Senosuke, why are you here at this late hour?" asked Mr. Amakusa.

"Father, if I want to renege my promise to marry Akiko, is it possible?" asked Kin.

"You mean dissolve your engagement with Usami Akiko?" asked Mr. Amakusa.

Kin nodded.

"No," answered Mr. Amakusa, loud and clear.

"What if I found a replacement for Akiko?" asked Kin. "Like, for example, Domyouji Tsukushi?"

"But, Senosuke, will Domyouji Tsukushi want to be with you as Akiko does?" asked Mr. Amakusa.

Kin didn't know how to respond to his father's question, at first.

"She's my best friend," answered Kin.

"But she's not your girlfriend," replied Mr. Amakusa. "What if she do not want you?"

"Why would you think she do not want me, father?" asked Kin.

"Her parents have requested her to find the person she likes, and won't approach her with an arranged marriage," answered Mr. Amakusa. "Does that not provide you with a clue that she's not interested in you?"

"It's not that I don't approve of your decision, Senosuke," said Mr. Amakusa. "But you should stick to the person who wants to be with you."

"But father, Akiko and I are engaged from birth," reasoned Kin.

"That's true, but Akiko has repeatedly said she wants to be with you, Senosuke," said Mr. Amakusa again. "Do you have problems with Akiko-chan?"

Kin nodded, and added, "She's jealous of Tsukushi,"

"It's no wonder she's jealous, Senosuke. Everybody would think you and Domyouji Tsukushi's an item if they see the two of you," reasoned Mr. Amakusa.

"Just look at these," said Mr. Amakusa and motioned Kin to see the photographs taken by Kin's personal bodyguards.

"What the?" asked Kin. "What are these, father?"

"Photos taken by your bodyguards," answered Mr. Amakusa. "I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Domyouji has some too,"

"Father, the bodyguards are an invasion of my privacy!" reasoned Kin.

"They are there for your safety, I assume you knew that Domyouji Tsukushi has them as well, so, what's the difference?" asked Mr. Amakusa.

"Yes, I know Tsukushi have bodyguards, I never knew I have them too," answered Kin.

"Now you know," replied Mr. Amakusa. "Enough. I don't want to ruin your friendship to Domyouji Tsukushi, as I know the youngest Domyouji will not do anything to destroy whatever there is between you and Akiko, so don't ask me that absurd question anymore."

"Yes, father," answered Kin and left the study.

* * *

**Hanazawa Mansions**

**Mr. Hanazawa's study**

Mr. Hanazawa called the butler in charge of Rui's apartments to ask whether Rui's in.

"Hello, is Rui in?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

"I'm sorry, sir, the young sir went out, and hasn't returned," answered the butler.

"Did he say he's going anywhere?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

"No, sir, he just left," answered the butler.

Thinking that Rui's probably just amusing himself outside, Mr. Hanazawa hung up and continued his work.

* * *

**Domyouji Mansion **

**Main Entrance**

Domyouji Tsukasa waited at the main entrance for the arrival of his parents from work.

He kept glancing at his watch. Surely his parents don't stay this late at the office.

No sooner than that, a limo was seen arriving from the long Domyouji Driveway.

Mrs. Domyouji stepped out first from the limo and immediately saw Tsukasa at the front door.

"What do you want, Tsukasa?" asked Mrs. Domyouji tiredly.

"You should find something interesting in Tsukushi's rooms," answered Tsukasa and left his parents.

"Something interesting, Tsukasa?" asked Mr. Domyouji. "Are you sure?"

"Just look at the guest garage," answered Tsukasa.

"So, that's Hanazawa Rui's car, he's your best friend and I heard from the bodyguards and servants, a frequent visitor to the mansion," replied Mrs. Domyouji.

"Except tonight, he's not visiting me," stated Tsukasa.

"Never mind, let's go and check out Tsukushi's apartments, Kaede, and Tsukasa, do join us," said Mr. Domyouji, and together, they went to Tsukushi's apartments.

As the doors to the Tsukushi's apartments were locked, Mrs. Domyouji had Tsukushi's head maid, Maria, to open the door for them.

"By the way, Maria, did a Hanazawa Rui enter the apartment just now?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"I'm not sure, Madam," answered Maria, as she's not the one who greeted Rui.

"You are dismissed, Maria," replied Mrs. Domyouji and proceeded to enter the apartments.

They found the sitting room to be empty.

"He's not in the sitting room," said Mrs. Domyouji. "Are you sure Rui didn't go to your room after that, Tsukasa?"

"Of course I'm sure mother," answered Tsukasa heatedly.

They walked to the bedroom and upon their sight, Tsukushi on the bed while Rui on the chaise lounge.

"I told you so," said Tsukasa smugly to his mother.

"There's nothing wrong with this sight, Kaede, Tsukasa," said Mr. Domyouji. "It's not as if they are on the bed together."

"Tsukasa, wake Rui up and or if you can manage it, carry him to your room," answered Mrs. Domyouji. "It's not nice seeing a guy in a girl's bedroom, no matter how it looks like, Tetsuya."

"Yes mother," answered Tsukasa.

With that, the Domyouji parents walked out of Tsukushi's apartments to have discussions in their own apartments.

* * *

**Domyouji parents' apartments**

"What do you think?" asked Mr. Domyouji. "Should you bring Tsukushi to New York or should we send her to London to be with Tsubaki and her fiance?"

"If Tsukushi's in London, I know Amakusa Senosuke will follow her there," answered Mrs. Domyouji.

"Unless his father refused his request to go to London," replied Mr. Domyouji. "Three good suitors for our youngest daughter."

"The first one's engaged, the second one's a playboy who loves to be with older women, the third one, I don't understand the third one," reasoned Mrs. Domyouji, referring the first one to Kin, the second one to Akira and the third one to Rui.

"Rumour has it that the third one's engagement to Todou Shizuka was cancelled," stated Mr. Domyouji. "So, the Hanazawa will probably merge with us, Kaede."

"But Tetsuya, Tsukushi's not our doll, she's not Tsubaki," cried Mrs. Domyouji. "Tsukushi has to find her own love, that's what we agree on."

"All right, let's have it this way then," said Mr. Domyouji. "Bring Tsukushi with you to New York, and we'll see who chases her."

Mrs. Domyouji nodded.

* * *

**Domyouji Mansion **

**Tsukushi's apartments**

"Damn, Rui, why do you have to be so heavy?" muttered Tsukasa who can't carry Rui on his own.

In the end, he had no choice but to call the butler to help him carry Rui to his apartments at the opposite wing.

* * *

The next day

**Domyouji Mansion **

**Tsukushi's apartments**

"Rise and shine, Kushi dear!" chirped Mrs. Domyouji.

"Mother, what are you doing in my bedroom this early?" asked Tsukushi and yawned.

"Oh, I just want to tell you that your things are packed, you are going to accompany me to New York today," answered Mrs. Domyouji.

"Today? New York?" asked Tsukushi. "But what about Eirin?"

"Your father will send a letter to Eirin explaining your one month absence," answered Mrs. Domyouji. "C'mon, go and prepare yourself, Maria has already packed your suitcases."

Tsukushi wearily went to have a quick shower before donning her clothes.

* * *

**Much later **

**Breakfast**

"Mom, where's my mobile phone and wallet?" asked Tsukushi.

"Here," answered Mrs. Domyouji, and handed Tsukushi's bag which contained her mobile phone and wallet. "By the way, I took your passport."

Tsukushi nodded.

"Is daddy joining us?" asked Tsukushi.

Mrs. Domyouji shook her head, and answered, "Your dad has something to do in Tokyo."

Tsukushi nodded again.

"C'mon, finish your breakfast, we got a plane to catch," motioned Mrs. Domyouji.

"Mom, we are using a private plane," reasoned Tsukushi.

"Time waits for no one, Kushi," reasoned Mrs. Domyouji.

"At least let me say goodbye to Rui first, mom," said Tsukushi. "I know he's at aniki's apartments."

"All right," replied Mrs. Domyouji.

* * *

**Tsukasa's apartments**

Rui was sleeping in one of the guest rooms in Tsukasa's apartments and Tsukushi didn't waste any time at figuring out which one's Rui's.

Rui was sleeping in the fetal position at the side of bed.

Tsukushi smiled seeing Rui's content face.

"Hey, I'm going to New York for a month, if you miss me, see you there," whispered Tsukushi.

Tsukushi was out of the door when Rui whispered her name.

* * *

**That night - Tokyo time**

As usual, Rui slept 14 hours a day or more, so when he woke up, Tsukushi's already in New York.

"About time you wake up," muttered Tsukasa.

"You have a nice bed for me," answered Rui.

"You slept better on Tsukushi's chaise lounge," muttered Tsukasa.

"Oh, where is she?" asked Rui.

"Mother dragged her somewhere," answered Tsukasa. "Don't ask me where she is, I don't know."

Rui's face was expresionless, so Tsukasa's not sure whether Rui really does have feelings for Tsukushi or not.

"C'mon, let's go clubbing," motioned Tsukasa. "You got clothes here anyway."

Rui silently nodded sleepily.

* * *

**The next day, New York time**

The flight from Tokyo to New York City took nearly 24 hours, but since they were crossing the International Date Line, they arrived in New York at the time they departed from Japan.

Tsukushi mostly slept at their penthouse overlooking Central Park West just after they arrived, while Mrs. Domyouji headed over to the Domyouji Corporation Building for her meetings.

"Good morning, Miss Kushi," said her maid, Sally who woke her up. Sally's also some sort of a manager to Tsukushi, telling Tsukushi what to do everyday while Tsukushi's in New York City.

"Morning, Sally, what time is my tutor arriving?" asked Tsukushi.

"She won't be in today, Miss Kushi, your classes will start tomorrow," answered Sally.

"My tutor is a woman again?" asked Tsukushi.

Sally chuckled.

"Your mother wouldn't want you to fall for a penniless teacher now, Kushi," replied Sally.

"Yeah, I know, so, what's my schedule for today?" asked Tsukushi.

"Well, your mother is going to have a corporate lunch today with her new merger partnership and she wants you to join her," answered Sally.

"That's nothing new," yawned Tsukushi. "Is this a Japanese or US firm?"

"It's a US firm," answered Sally. "Your mom texted it to your cellphone, but you didn't reply, so she left the message to me, after all, that's my job, Miss Kushi."

"I know, Sally, and then, what else?" asked Tsukushi.

"Umm..." Sally hesitated.

"Don't tell me that the Corporate lunch involve me having a lunch with the merger partnership's son," guessed Tsukushi.

"No, but he is going to accompany you to the opening of the new Broadway show," answered Sally.

"Darn, I knew there's a catch when mother didn't tell me about the corporate lunch herself," muttered Tsukushi. "What should I wear, Sally?"

* * *

**Japan, Tokyo time, the next day**

"Good morning, Akiko-chan," greeted Kin.

Akiko didn't respond to Kin's morning greeting.

The teacher entered the class a while after that.

"Amakusa, Usami, please do arrange for homeworks to be sent to Domyouji Tsukushi's family mansion, she will be missing a month's worth of school to accompany her mother in New York City," announced the teacher.

Both Kin and Akiko answered 'Yes'.

Words are now flowing, tongues began to wag. Tsukushi leaving coincided with Kin and Akiko's troubles.

Later that day, Akiko denied that Tsukushi must have left due to problems between herself and Kin.

"She always leave every two weeks in a month, Yuri, so there's nothing surprising in her leaving for a full month," reasoned Akiko.

Shimizu Yuri just nodded.

* * *

New York

Tsukushi arrived at the Corporate Lunch at the Maple on time.

"This is my daughter, Kushi," her mother introduced her to the partners.

Kushi smiled and nodded politely at their guests.

The guests consisted of the US firm, Lighthouse ltd, represented by their vice-president and heir, who Tsukushi can't help but find cute.

"And I'm James Andrews," introduced the US firm's representative, a tall man of about 6'5'' with ice blond hair and deep green eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Kushi."

"It's nice to meet you too, James," said Tsukushi.

The lunch consisted of them talking about business, well, mostly Mrs. Domyouji and Mr. Andrews, sr. were doing most of the talking, while Tsukushi and James talked about school, future plans and interests.

"There's a new show opening on Broadway later," hinted Tsukushi.

"No way, you love the theatre too?" asked James.

"I take performing arts as an extra subject," answered Tsukushi.

"Hey, same here," replied James. "Why not we go there and check out the new show?"

"Why not?" asked Tsukushi.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Tsukushi had fun going out with the tall, handsome James, but neither did she and James noticed that photos of them were taken by an unidentified photographer.

**Later that night**

"Mrs. Domyouji, here's the photos that you want, triple copies," said her secretary.

"Thanks, Martin," answered Mrs. Domyouji and looked at her own copy of the photos, Tsukushi looked so cute on camera.

"Time to send you to the two people that should be looking at these," said Mrs. Domyouji, and resealed the copies of the photos in separate unnnamed envelopes.

end of chapter 11 - please read and review.


	12. Chapter 11

Annoying Git! 

A/n: Sorry for the very very late update. Nevertheless, here's an update.

Chapter 12

Tokyo, Japan: Breakfast time

Mimasaka Mansion

As it was rare for Mr. Mimasaka to be home for breakfast, the Mimasaka family had breakfast at their proper dining area rather than the girly breakfast room that Mrs. Mimasaka and her two daughters usually have breakfast. The two girls are still in bed when Mr. and Mrs. Mimasaka and Akira had breakfast.

Their butler came forward with the mails. Bills are of course, discreetly placed on Mr. Mimasaka's desk in the study.

"Only one mail came today, sir, it's for the young sir," announced the butler.

"For me?" asked Akira.

The butler handed the rather large envelope to Akira.

Akira unsealed the envelope, and was greeted by photos of Tsukushi with some gaijin.

"What the hell?" shouted Akira. "When did Tsukushi go to New York?"

"Hey, isn't that Domyouji Tsukushi?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Yeah, and the man she's with is the heir of Lighthouse ltd.," informed Mr. Mimasaka. "I wonder why you received this mail, Akira."

"It's to open his eyes, anata, our boy's in love with a girl and yet he's too blind to see it," said Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Mom!" Akira hissed.

"Really? asked Mr. Mimasaka.

"Really, and I think he should go to New York, what do you think, anata?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Yeah, you were jealous, Akira, I think you'd better go and catch Domyouji Tsukushi before it's too late," answered Mr. Mimasaka. "And it's good for you to learn about the trade in New York, Akira."

"I can't believe this fell in your lap, Akira," said Mrs. Mimasaka. "Though I'm sure Domyouji Kaede must be behind these."

"I have the same feeling too, koi," asked Mr. Mimasaka. "The Domyoujis guard their children very well up to a point where they have bodyguards all over the children, not that you don't have bodyguards Akira, but the bodyguards don't take photos like the Domyouji bodyguards."

"So, you know about my little rendezvous with Tsukushi?" asked Akira. "Mom, did you know about this before I told you?"

"No," answered Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Yes, I know abour your little rendezvous, but that's not important now, the most important thing is to go to New York before this Andrew boy get to Domyouji Tsukushi first," answered Mr. Mimasaka.

"Wait, I've to ask Tsukasa if Tsukushi's really in New York City!" said Akira.

"Of course she's in New York City, Akira, just look at the dates on the photos," reasoned Mr. Mimasaka. "Koi, are you sure we didn't get our child swapped at birth?"

"I'm pretty sure, anata, the boy's just lost," answered Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Mom, can you write up a letter to Eitoku and tell them I'll be on leave for a month? Dad, can I use the private jet?" asked Akira.

The Mimasaka parents grinned and nodded.

"Thanks mom, dad," replied Akira, and kissed both parents.

Meanwhile, at the Hanazawa mansion, Rui's still asleep. The envelope was placed at his nightstand.

When it was time for him to wake up, he noticed the envelope, unsealed it, took a very short shower before changing, and promptly asked the butler to inform his pilot that he's flying to New York City on the spot.

It's a pity that Rui's a few hours late. Akira's plane had departed way earlier than his.

* * *

Japan

Eitoku High

"Soujiro, where's Akira?" asked Tsukasa, when he saw Soujiro sauntering up alone towards him.

"Beats me, where's Rui?" asked Soujiro. Tsukasa shook his head.

Little did the two best friends know that their other two best friends are now on their way to New York City and Domyouji Tsukushi.

* * *

New York City

Morning

Domyouji Penthouse

Tsukushi's bedroom

"Now, wake up sleepyhead!" called out a voice.

"Is that you, Sheila?" asked Tsukushi, and opened her eyes. Sure enough, it was Sheila Knowles, Tsukushi's tutor.

"Yes, it is me, c'mon, wake up and clean yourself, you got class at 10 am, with me," answered Sheila.

"Yes, madam," replied Tsukushi. "Good thing you are still my tutor, god forbid if anyone else can discipline me like you do."

* * *

In the plane en route to New York City

Akira tried calling Tsukasa, asking about the directions to the Domyouji Townhouse or perhaps the Domyouji penthouse.

The call went through.

"Hello?" asked Tsukasa on the phone.

"Hello, Tsukasa, it's Akira here," answered Akira.

"Where are you?" asked Tsukasa. "And why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Hey, I just wanna ask, which way is the Domyouji townhouse or penthouse in New York City?" asked Akira.

"How should I know? The last time I went there was two years ago," replied Tsukasa. "Why are you in New York City anyway?"

"You should know the reason," answered Akira.

"If I knew the reason, I wouldn't be asking you, idiot!" barked Tsukasa.

"Alright, alright, someone sent me photos of Tsukushi with a gaijin, obviously enjoying herself, and when I saw those, I was jealous of that gaijin," explained Akira.

"My parents said I fell for Tsukushi already and I should go to New York City and claim her before the gaijin does," continued Akira.

"I told you not to involve yourself with Tsukushi, now look what happens," said Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, I think I'm in love with your sister, and I'm going there now to prevent her from falling for someone else," replied Akira.

"What?" sputtered Tsukasa. "If that's the case, call Tsubaki up, I will give you Tsubaki's phone number, here it is (insert number here)."

"You have got to explain yourself to Tsubaki, ok?" barked Tsukasa and hung up.

Akira smiled to himself.

* * *

In Tokyo

"Shit," muttered Tsukasa.

"Hey, Tsukasa, what's going on?" asked Soujiro.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Playboy Mimasaka thinks that he fell for a younger girl, my sister," answered Tsukasa.

A few minutes later, Rui called Tsukasa from his plane.

"What is it, Rui?" barked Tsukasa, who's still not yet over his mood on Akira.

"You too?" asked Tsukasa, after Rui gave him the reason why he's contacting Tsukasa.

"Here's Tsubaki's number (insert phone number here) and call her up, and explain to her the dilemma yourself!" barked Tsukasa and hung up.

"What do you mean, you too, to Rui just now?" asked Soujiro.

"Well, it seems that there's a race to who will reach New York City and the Domyouji Penthouse or Townhouse between Akira and Rui," answered Tsukasa.

"Now why would Akira and Rui race to your houses in New York City?" asked Soujiro.

Tsukasa didn't have to spell it out to Soujiro, as a second later, Soujiro exclaimed, "Tsukushi!"

"Yes, it seems that my mother sent the both of them photos of Tsukushi with a gaijin, and now they are racing to New York City to see who gets to Tsukushi first," replied Tsukasa.

* * *

Domyouji Building

Mr. Mimasaka decided to pay a visit to his old friend, Domyouji Tetsuya.

"Is Mr. Domyouji free?" asked Mr. Mimasaka towards his secretary.

"Have you made an appointment, Mr. Mimasaka?" asked the secretary. "Hold on, let me ask him."

"What is it, Ayako?" asked Mr. Domyouji on the intercom.

"Mr. Domyouji, Mr. Mimasaka of the Mimasaka Conglomerate wishes to pay you a visit," answered Ayako.

"Let him in," replied Mr. Domyouji, knowing full well the reason why Mimasaka Akihiko is paying him a visit.

Mr. Mimasaka let himself in to the spacious office of the Domyouji Corporation's president.

"To what do you owe me a visit, Akihiko?" asked Mr. Domyouji. "Have a seat."

"Don't beat around the bush, Tetsuya," answered Mr. Mimasaka, as he sat at the seat across Mr. Domyouji. "You and I both know the reason I'm here."

"Yes, you want me to help you help your son locate where Tsukushi is," stated Mr. Domyouji. "I'm sorry, Akihiko, that is something your son must try it himself, else it wouldn't be fair for the young Hanazawa."

"Though I don't believe in arranged marriages, Tetsuya, I think it would be great to pair up Akira and Tsukushi," said Mr. Mimasaka. "As Akira loves Tsukushi."

"But we never know if Tsukushi has the same thing for Akira," rebutted Mr. Domyouji. "Kaede and I has come into an agreement that Tsukushi will not be used as a corporate pawn."

"Now that's something interesting," commented Mr. Mimasaka. "So, you are letting your youngest daughter free?"

"She won't be free, you know that, Akihiko, you have two daughters too," answered Mr. Domyouji. "The only thing that she can do is to marry the person that she chose."

"Won't it be like arranged marriages then?" asked Mr. Mimasaka.

"No, because there won't be any mergers involved," answered Mr. Domyouji. "But of course, the prenup contract has to be sign by both parties."

"Of course," echoed Mr. Mimasaka. "So, are you going to help me?"

"No, Akihiko," laughed off Mr. Domyouji. "Tsukushi is my favourite daughter, the man who will win her hand must be someone willing to work to get not just her affections, but also respect from Kaede and I."

"Even though we are good friends, Akihiko, I have to tell you straight up that I don't think your son's suitable for my daughter," stated Mr. Domyouji.

"Financially he is, Tetsuya," replied Mr. Mimasaka, who's trying to control his facial expression on the blunt way Mr. Domyouji was saying about Akira.

"What I meant was personally, Akihiko. You do know that your son's a playboy who prefer older women, right?" asked Mr. Domyouji.

"Of course," answered Mr. Mimasaka. "He has a mother complex."

"I don't want my future son-in-law to be a person who cheats on my favourite daughter on a regular basis," replied Mr. Domyouji. "That's what I meant, Akihiko."

"Mimasaka Men stopped sowing their oats when they found someone they love, Tetsuya," assured Mr. Mimasaka. "When they found love, they love only once."

* * *

Once he arrived at New York City, Akira wasted no time in calling up Tsubaki.

Unfortunately, Tsubaki didn't know where Tsukushi is, but she did give him the directions to the Domyouji townhouse and the Domyouji penthouse though.

"Akira, please don't hurt my sister, she may look strong, but she's not as strong as she looks," that was all Tsubaki said when Akira had to explain everything to Tsubaki.

Akira settled himself at the Mimasaka penthouse first, before searching for the townhouse and the penthouse.

By the time Akira's settled down, Rui's plane arrived from Tokyo, and Rui wasted no time in keying in the townhouse address into his car's gps.

Rui went to the townhouse, while Akira went to the penthouse.

* * *

Domyouji Corporation, New York City 

Domyouji Kaede's office

"Mrs. Domyouji, Mimasaka Akira went to the penthouse while Hanazawa Rui went to the townhouse, at approximately the same time," informed Martin.

"So, it's a tie?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

Martin nodded.

"Who managed to bump into Tsukushi?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"Neither of them," answered Martin. "Miss Domyouji was with her tutor at an art gallery."

"Did any of the staff tell them where Tsukushi's residing at the moment?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"No, Mrs. Domyouji," answered Martin.

"Did they leave?" asked Mrs. Domyouji.

"Yes," answered Martin. "But they said they'll come back."

Mrs. Domyouji sighed.

* * *

The next day, the two best friends decided to check the penthouse, and coincidentally bumped into each other and Tsukushi. 

"Rui, Akira, what are you doing here in New York City?" asked Tsukushi, who were just going to go and grab some drinks from Starbucks downstairs.

end of chapter 12 - please read and review.


End file.
